SUNSHINE
by Almighty Maknae
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE ! Byun Baekhyun gadis yang selalu cerah seperti matahari. Dia memiliki magnet yang menarik orang-orang untuk mendekat padanya, terutama lawan jenis. Pilihannya akan menentukan segalanya, cinta atau parsahabatan? /EXO FF / OT12 / Official Pairing (Maybe XD) / GS / Don't Like? Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

SUNSHINE

Cast : EXO OT12

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan FF ini milik saya.

Siapa yang tahu kalau suatu saat Sehun juga bisa jadi milik saya? :D

Warning : Typos, Ide pasaran, GS for uke except Tao, Official Pairing (Maybe XD)

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun menarik kopernya dengan perasaan gembira. Akhirnya sampai juga ia di tujuan setelah hampir empat jam duduk di kereta dari Andong ke Seoul. Keluar dari Cheongnyangni Station, gadis manis dengan eyeliner yang khas di matanya itu menatap kanan kiri jalan dari pintu keluar stasiun.

_Ini Seoul!_ batinnya riang.

Baekhyun meraba bagian dalam tote bag yang dibawanya, mencari smartphone-nya. setelah itu, ia segera menghubungi nomor kekasihnya. Tiada jawaban.

"Ish! Kemana perginya Si Tiang itu?" bergumam pelan dan menghela napas. "Menyebalkan!" sedikit kesal, tetapi tetap saja berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut. Namun masih saja tidak ada jawaban.

Putus asa, akhirnya ia hanya mengetikkan pesan untuk kekasihnya dan hanya bisa berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu segera menghubunginya. Gadis itu kembali menarik kopernya dengan tangan kiri dan berjalan ke arah kanan dari pintu keluar. Matanya sibuk menjelajahi pemandangan Seoul yang sangat cerah— bahkan cenderung panas.

"Omo! Aku lupa berfoto di dalam tadi!"serunya berlebihan.

Baekhyun memandang berkeliling, mencari sesuatu. Segera, setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah bangku dengan seorang pria berkacamata hitam duduk diatas bangku tersebut. Terlalu riang, ia tak memperhatikan sebuah batu di dekat si pria —yang mungkin saja bisa menghalangi langkah heels-nya. Jaraknya dengan si pria sudah semakin dekat, sedikit lagi…

"Omooo~!" Baekhyun memejamkan mata, bersiap menemukan mukanya yang mungkin akan mencium tanah Seoul. Selama beberapa saat ia tetap memejamkan mata. Anehnya, dia malah merasa melayang. Tak mungkin kan dia jatuh keatas! Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya, ada tangan seseorang yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Pria berkacamata hitam itu!

Reflek, Baekhyun bangkit. Pria itu jauh lebih tampan saat dilihat dari dekat, rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap dan terlihat halus. Wajahnya putih bersih dan matanya tertutup kacamata hitam. Pria itu tinggi, mungkin setinggi kekasih Baekhyun. Kemudian, menambah pesonanya, pria itu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau berdiri, apa kau pikir ini adegan dalam drama nona?" Tanya pria itu. "Sadarkah kalau kau berat nona?" tambahnya sambil memijit lengannya lembut. Sontak pipi Baekhyun memerah karena malu akan perkataan laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

"Ah! Joesonghamnida," kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maaf membuatmu repot." lanjutnya merasa bersalah.

Pria itu mengangguk singkat, "Baguslah kalau kau merasa merepotkan," Baekhyun hanya diam, bingung harus menjawab apa padahal biasanya ia begitu banyak bicara. Melihat Baekhyun hanya diam dan menampakkan raut kebingungan sekaligus malu serta mungkin sedikit takut, laki-laki itu berkata lagi.

"Tenang saja nona, aku tak akan meminta ganti rugi," canda si pria.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa ia sedang sangat lambat bereaksi. Mereka diam beberapa saat, dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Kata terima kasih mungkin cukup," tambah pria itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ah! Nde! Kam—," Baekhyun membungkuk dalam-dalam tepat saat itu ponsel si pria berdering dan segera, pria itu mengangkatnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun. "—sahamnida,"

Baekhyun tertegun di tempatnya, memperhatikan sampai pria itu masuk kedalam sebuah taksi. Merasa amat malu dan salah tingkah.

"Untung saja aku belum memintanya mengambilkan fotoku," katanya frustasi.

Ah ya, niat awalnya adalah untuk mengambil foto tadi. Tapi karena kejadian itu ia malah menjadi amat malu, masih terasa panas di wajahnya yang memerah. Merutuk, Baekhyun melangkah cepat menuju bangku lain di luar sebuah kafe. Baekhyun duduk, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangan di atas meja kafe. Mulutnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang kurang jelas.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya. "Ingin memesan sesuatu nona?" tanyanya ramah dengan seulas senyuman manis di wajah tampannya. Pelayan itu menyodorkan sebuah buku menu.

"Ya. Berikan padaku segelas minuman yang mengandung strawberry," jawab Baekhyun sengsara, ia bahkan tak melihat buku menu. Si pelayan tetap tersenyum sabar, pasti tak sekali dua kali ia menghadapi pembeli yang seperti Baekhyun.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Strawberry Lemonade? Minuman ini barbahan dasar strawberry dan dicampur dengan sedikit lemon dan madu. Kurasa itu akan membuatmu segar di hari yang panas ini," katanya menawarkan.

"Ya. Terserah kau saja," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya tak sabar. "Dan berikanlah lebih banyak es, kurasa aku harus mendinginkan kepala," lanjutnya, kemudian kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kafe.

"Baiklah, segelas Strawberry Lemonade dengan ekstra es akan segera datang," kata si pelayan dengan senyum maklum dan kemudian segera berlalu. Ia berpikir bahwa pembeli kali ini sangatlah unik.

Setelah pelayan berkulit tan itu pergi, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mengambil smartphonenya kemudian mengambil selca. Selanjutnya, foto itu ia post di akun SNSnya. 'Hari yang panas di Seoul, sepanas pipiku yang memerah! Aku merasa amat malu! Stranger berkacamata hitam, mianhae~ ,' tulisnya menyertai foto dirinya dengan eksperesi memelas yang imut.

Melihat layar smartphone miliknya, mendadak kepala Baekhyun terasa pusing. Entah mengapa sampai sekarang kekasihnya belum juga menghubungi ataupun membalas pesannya. Dia membalik ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja dengan agak keras. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan mengambil kembali telepon pintar itu dengan semangat yang agak berlebihan.

Mencari sebuah kontak di ponselnya, dan setelah menemukannya Baekhyun kembali menelpon seseorang. Tak lama, telepon itu diangkat.

"Yoboseyo," sahut suara di seberang telepon, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Yoboseyo, eomma?" sahutnya.

"Apa kau sudah sampai?"

"Nde, aku sudah sampai!" jawabnya. "Kau tahu? Seoul sangat mengagumkan~!" lanjutnya antusias.

"Ya aku tahu. Dimana kau akan tinggal Baekhyun-ah?"

"Mungkin aku akan menginap di tempat namjachinguku sampai aku mendapat tempat sendiri yang sesuai,"

"Mwo? Yang benar saja? Kau akan tinggal dengan laki-laki!" seru eommanya tak terima. Raut muka Baekhyun mengernyit sedikit mendengar nada suara eommanya dari seberang telepon.

"Ye? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam eomma.."

"Yang benar saja? Kau menyuruhku tenang, sementara kau akan hidup serumah dengan kekasihmu?" beliau menarik napas sejenak, "siapa yang tahu? Kau mungkin akan kembali ke Andong dengan bayi dalam gendonganmu!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, 'hiperbolis' batinnya. "Itu tak mungkin! Bukankah kau sangat mengenalku?" tegas Baekhyun sabar.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja kau mambuatku cemas! Kurasa ayahmu memiliki teman di Seoul, aku akan menghubunginya sehingga kau bisa tinggal disana sementara,"

"Eoh? Kau tak perlu menelponnya!" ucap Baekhyun cepat, "aku tak ingin merepotkan temanmu itu eomma,"menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau bisa mengirimkan nomornya padaku, dan aku akan menghubunginya sendiri nanti,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin," jawab Baekhyun tegas.

"Hah! Dasar anak keras kepala! Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu sendiri! Jika saja kudengar kau bertingkah macam-macam—" Ibunya bilang dia keras kepala? _'Padahal sifat itu kudapat darinya!_' batin Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjaga diri eomma," potong Baekhyun tak sabar. "Baiklah kututup teleponnya eomma, akan kuhubungi lagi kau nanti.. Annyeong!" Segera ia mematikan teleponnya, tak peduli jika eommanya mungkin akan semakin marah.

Selain keras kepala, ternyata Baekhyun juga anak yang agak kurang ajar. Hmm, dia memang sering memberontak pada kedua orang tuannya. Mungkin karena dirinya anak tengah?

Tak lama, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya, sebuah kartu nama yang berbunyi 'Dr. Zhang Li Yin' disertai dengan tulisan 'ini teman ayah, kau harus menghubunginya segera! kurasa ia memiliki anak gadis yang seusia denganmu.. bersekolahlah dengan baik Baekhyun-ah'

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Walau sama-sama keras kepala, ibunya memang sangat perhatian. Hanya saja terkadang Baekhyun yang sangat keterlaluan pada orangtuanya. Baekhyun menyimpan nomor milik Dr. Zhang tadi, masa bodoh dengan ibunya, ia bisa menghubungi teman ayahnya itu nanti. Mungkin kalau sempat. Dasar Byun Baekhyun!

"Jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu nona, kau membuatku takut."

Rupanya pelayan tadi telah kembali dengan membawa sebuah gelas diatas nampan. Dia meletakkan gelas tersebut di depan Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis. "Ini dia Strawberry Lemonade dengan ekstra es milikmu nona."

"Kamsahamnida," jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Dan, berapakah aku harus membayar?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hanya seribu—" kata-katanya tenggelam oleh pekikan gembira Baekhyun karena ponselnya berdering dalam nada khusus. Kekasihnya telah menghubunginya.

"Sudah waktunya." Baekhyun menggumam lega dan menggeser ikon berwarna hijau, mengabaikan pelayan yang tengah menunggu dihadapannya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Mian Baekhyun-ah, aku sibuk dengan beberapa hal.."

"Nde, gwaenchana chagi," sahut Baekhyun ceria. "Sekarang, bisakah kau menjemputku.."

Sepertinya Baekhyun tak menyadari nada ragu dari suara kekasihya, "ahh..Tentu saja! dimana aku harus menjemputmu?"

"Di..di…" Baekhyun berhenti, "dimanakah ini?" bisiknya pelan kepada pelayan yang masih betah menunggunya itu.

"Di Xoxo Café, di daerah barat dari Cheongnyangni Station." Jawab pelayan itu.

"Ah nde, jemput aku di Xoxo Café, Dongdaemun, sebelah barat stasiun Cheongnyangni,"

"Oh, kau disitu? Arraseo, aku segera kesana,"

"Kau tahu tempatnya?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu,"

"Ah geure, aku akan menunggumu. Annyeong.." Baekhyun menutup teleponnya, kemudian kembali berkata. "Mian, membuatmu menunggu," sambil menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Berapa aku harus membayar?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Si pelayan tersenyum maklum, "Gwaenchana," katanya, "dan karena kau manis, kau hanya perlu membayar 1000 won dari harga yang tadinya 1500 won." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "aku tahu kalian sedang promo," Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah poster besar di depan café, promo khusus musim panas untuk Strawberry Lemonade dan beberapa camilan dan minuman yang lain. "Tapi terima kasih karena bilang aku manis," Baekhyun membayarkan sejumlah uang pada si pelayan dan melanjutkan, "eum… Kim.. Jong… In…" dia melihat name tag di seragam si pelayan.

Si pelayan —Kim Jongin— hanya tertawa mendengar Baekhyun, "eoh, ketahuan ya?" candanya, merujuk pada promo minuman milik Baekhyun tersebut. "Sama-sama nona—"

"Baekhyun!" sambar Baekhyun cepat.

"Aah... nde, nona Baekhyun. Apakah ada yang ingin kau pesan lagi?" pertanyaan Jongin hanya membuahkan gelengan dari Baekhyun yang kini asyik menyedot minumannya. Tersenyum simpul, Jongin mengambil uang Baekhyun, "kalau kau ingin memesan lagi, kau bisa melambai atau masuk ke dalam café" katanya lagi kemudian segera berlalu setelah melihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

Jongin berpikir lagi, bahwa selain unik pembeli kali ini ternyata lucu. _'Kyeopta! Sayangnya kau sudah punya kekasih,'_ batinnya, _'kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi Byun Baekhyun.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah Hyundai Genesis biru, seorang pria berambut dirty blonde baru saja menutup teleponnya. Kekasihnya baru sampai di Seoul dan kini ia harus segera menjemputnya. Tapi entah mengapa pria itu merasa sedikit ragu, di dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa tak ingin menemui kekasihnya.

Setelah diam dan berpikir selama beberapa saat, akhirnya pria itu segera memutar balikkan mobilnya menuju Dongdaemun. Tak ada ruginya menemui orang yang sudah membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya, walaupun akhirnya juga menciptakan masalah baru.

Untung saja dia juga sudah membereskan kamar tamu di apartemennya, juga membersihkan masa lalunya yang semula memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Mulai sekarang dia akan mulai menapaki jalan baru, tempat dimana kekasihnya menyinarkan cahayanya dan menunjukkan jalan yang memang harus ia lalui. Bersama kekasihnya yang tersenyum secerah matahari.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya pria itu sampai di tujuannya. Disambut seorang gadis dengan gaun baby blue yang tampak ringan ditubuhnya. Dan karena gadis itu baru saja bepergian, dia juga mengenakan blazer berwarna putih diatas gaunnya. _'Cantik'_ batin pria itu. Gadis itu duduk menghadap café— membelakangi dirinya. Dan mau tak mau ia mengganti topeng datarnya dengan senyum sebelum turun dari Hyundai birunya.

Pasti gadis itu telah menunggu lama, dilihat dari banyaknya cairan bening dalam gelasnya— esnya pasti mencair karena terik matahari di atas sana. Tapi gadis itu tidak tampak bosan, gadis itu memandang smartphonenya. Mungkin memainkan sesuatu untuk 'membunuh' waktu.

Segera pria itu melangkah menghampiri si gadis, tak ingin gadis itu menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Gadis itu tak menyadari ada orang di belakangnya, ia tetap asyik dengan dunianya. Setelah jarak mereka kurang lebih dua meter pria itu mengeluarkan suara beratnya, "Baekhyun-ah!"

Gadis itu— Baekhyun, menoleh dan tersenyum manis melihat pria di hadapannya. Tak ada beban di wajahnya, melupakan betapa lamanya ia telah menunggu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, aku ada urusan di kantor ayah di daerah Gangnam," kata si pria menyesal, "jadi aku juga tak boleh menggunakan ponselku."

"Gwaenchana," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya terlihat bagai garis. "Aku tak lama disini, lagipula urusanmu benar-benar penting."

"Maaf," sesal si pria, entah apa yang harus dimaafkan melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak keberatan. Mungkin pria itu meminta maaf karena dia berbohong. Memang dia baru saja ke kantor ayahnya, tapi itu tadi pagi, dia terlalu lama menjemput Baekhyun karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia pastikan. Hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya.

"Gwaenchana, tapi bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya, "Aku sangat ingin beristirahat."

"Ya, tentu saja." Pria itu mengambil alih koper Baekhyun dan segera meletakkan benda itu di jok belakang mobilnya, bersama ranselnya sendiri. "Kaja! Kita bisa segera pergi ke apartemenku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, kemudian segera masuk ke mobil melalui pintu di samping pengemudi. Kekasihnya segera duduk di belakang kemudi dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman milik Baekhyun sebelum ia memakai miliknya sendiri.

Perlakuan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyun manis, "Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Baekhyun.

Kekasihnya hanya tersenyum saat ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "aku juga merindukanmu Baek." Jawabnya kemudian. "Dan mulai sekarang, kau akan dekat denganku. Seterusnya." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan sering bertemu denganmu." Balas Baekhyun.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Jarak dan waktu mungkin saja mempermainkan mereka. Mungkin saja mereka tak akan sering bertemu. Karena, masih ada takdir yang mengatur hidup mereka berdua. Ya. Takdir.

Mobil biru itu pun melaju meninggalkan Xoxo Café. Mana mungkin akan ada yang menyadari kalau ada yang mengawasi Hyundai Genesis itu dari balik jendela café. "Benar-benar sudah punya kekasih rupanya," gumam pelayan berkulit tan itu. _'Dan juga, aku sungguh sial kali ini!' _batinnya sengsara _'kekasihnya benar-benar terlihat seperti tokoh manga'_

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

Lanjut atau Hapus?

RnR please :)

Annyeong, saya newbie. Saya sangat tahu ide cerita ini amatlah pasaran. Meski begitu tetap saja saya nekat memposting cerita ini XD

Mohon maaf untuk typos yang bertebaran. Saran dan masukan yang membangun sangat diperlukan, jadi katakan dimana saya harus memperbaiki FF ini.

Sebelumnya Kamsahamnida~ :D

Oh ya, selamat hari raya idul Fitri 1435 H bagi yang menjalankan~  
Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)


	2. Chapter 2

**SUNSHINE**

Cast : EXO OT12

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School Life

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan FF ini milik saya.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau suatu saat Sehun bisa jadi milik saya? :D

Warning : Typos, Ide pasaran, AU, OOC, GS for uke except Tao, Official Pairing (Maybe XD)

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Matahari masih berada di atas kepala saat Baekhyun dan kekasihnya sampai di gedung apertemen di daerah Yongsan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, kekasih Baekhyun menyandang ranselnya di punggung kemudian mengambil koper Baekhyun dari jok belakang mobil. Mereka melangkah dalam diam menuju lift, kemudian pria itu menekan angka lima dari tombol lift.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun bertanya di tengah kesunyian, membuat kekasihnya menoleh.

Kekasihnya tertawa kecil, "Belum, aku tak sadar kalau aku lapar sebelum kau bertanya," membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. _'Cheesy'_ batinnya. "Aku yakin kau sendiri juga belum makan, haruskah kita keluar untuk makan siang?" lanjut kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku ingin memasak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kurasa tidak ada bahan makanan Baek, lebih baik kita keluar."

"Tidak usah, aku lelah jadi kupikir ingin istirahat setelah makan siang." tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa memesan sesuatu, bagaimana dengan ayam?" kekasihnya sedikit keras kepala rupanya.

"Ayam?" selidik Baekhyun, "hmm… seingatku kau tak makan ayam,"

Pria itu tertawa lagi, "well, kupikir ayam itu enak," jawabnya membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya sekali lagi seolah mengatakan 'berapa lama waktumu untuk tahu betapa enaknya makan ayam?'

"Oh! Kita sudah sampai." Si pria mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun saat lift berhenti di lantai yang mereka tuju.

Mereka melangkah menuju pintu bernomor 116. "Oh, tunggu sebentar Baek." kata kekasihnya, kemudian menekan serangkaian angka yang menjadi password dari apartemennya. "Silakan masuk," katanya lembut. "Selamat datang di istanaku."

Begitu pintu terbuka Baekhyun dibuat terpana dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sekalipun apartemen itu tidak terlalu mahal. Namun, perabotan pilihan yang di beli dengan cermat menyiratkan kemewahan tersendiri. Dan lagi, sofa-sofa di ruang tamu terbilang mahal untuk ukuran pelajar seperti kekasih Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak heran, orangtua kekasihnya memang bisa dikatakan berkecukupan—sangat berkecukupan malah.

"Ini sangat bersih untuk seorang namja yang tinggal sendirian." Baekhyun memandang ruang tamu yang terlihat begitu rapi. Kekasihnya telah menata bantal-bantal di setiap sofa dan bahkan taplak yang melapisi meja memiliki pola dan warna yang sesuai dengan bantal-bantal itu.

"Berapa banyak maid yang kau pekerjakan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tidak punya maid Baek," jawab kekasihnya dengan nada tersinggung. "Kau hanya tak tahu kalau aku ini rajin," lanjut si pria, "lagi pula ini masih liburan, jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk merapikan tempat ini."

Baekhyun hanya melangkah dalam diam, menyusuri ruang demi ruang dalam apartemen tersebut. Setelah melewati ruang tamu, mereka sampai di ruang tengah yang tergabung dengan meja makan. Di seberang pintu masuk dari ruang tamu terdapat jendela besar yang tertutup tirai yang berwarna krem pastel yang lembut. Di samping jendela itu ada pintu lain yang tertutup, ditempeli tulisan 'Mine' yang artistik. Pasti itu kamar milik kekasihnya.

Ruang tengah juga rapi dan bersih. Karpet berbulu berwarna cokelat lembut diletakkan di depan sofa yang menghadap televisi. Berseberangan dengan televisi, terdapat meja makan dengan empat buah kursi. Kekasih Baekhyun juga amat detail, ia bahkan meletakkan buah-buahan segar di atas meja itu.

"Kau akan tidur disini Baek," kekasih Baekhyun membuka pintu diseberang kamar miliknya sendiri. "Aku akan merapikan tempat tidurnya sebentar." Ia membawa masuk barang-barang Baekhyun, kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dia keluar dengan sepelukan bedcover di tangannya dan memulai memasangkan bedcover itu di ranjang yang akan ditiduri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengamati kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk merapikan kamar dari pintu yang terbuka. "Maaf merepotkanmu, seharusnya aku memang tinggal di hotel saja." ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang kekasihnya penuh sesal.

"Gwaencanha. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu hidup sendirian di Seoul."

"Kau masih bisa mengunjungiku di hotel,"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini Baek. Kau akan tinggal disini sebelum kau menemukan apartemen yang sesuai." kekasihnya telah selesai memasang bedcover, ia berdiri dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tegas. "Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang ini hanya sementara."

Baekhyun tak bisa membantah lagi. Dia meletakkan tote bag yang dibawanya di atas kasur. Kekasihnya masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ah ya, aku harus memasak!" seru Baekhyun. "Kurasa eomma membawakan sesuatu, kuharap masih bisa dimakan." Ia segera membongkar koper miliknya dan membawa sebuah bungkusan, melewati kekasihnya yang ada di samping pintu untuk menuju dapur.

Kekasih Baekhyun mengikuti langkah gadis itu, mengamati saat si gadis membongkar isi kulkasnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasak. Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dari dalam kulkas dan mulai mencucinya.

"Apa yang akan kau masak?" suara si pria akhirnya bertanya.

"Nasi goreng kimchi, hanya ada nasi serta sedikit sayuran di kulkasmu," ucap Baekhyun. "Eomma membawakan kimchi, dan juga kimbap yang dia buat tadi pagi."

"Kimbap? Jinjja? Lucu sekali dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang ingin kumakan."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau bohong! Kau selalu begitu untuk membuatku senang," ucapan Baekhyun hanya bisa membuat kekasihnya nyengir. Pria itu kemudian keluar dari dapur setelah mengambil beberapa peralatan makan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," sekali lagi Baekhyun meminta maaf sambil meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng ke atas meja makan. "Aku jamin, aku tak akan lama disini." Kemudian dia pergi ke dapur lagi untuk mengambil sepiring kimbap.

Kekasihnya menata peralatan makan,"Gwenchana, aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Jawabnya.

Mereka duduk dan mulai memakan apa yang ada di atas meja. "Apa maksudmu kau tak akan tinggal lama Baek?"

"Hmm, aku akan segera mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolahku," jawab Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh kimbap. Kyeopta!

"Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan mengantarmu setiap hari."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminum sedikit air. " Aku juga tidak. Tapi aku jamin eomma akan datang ke Seoul dan menyeretku pergi dari sini jika aku berlama-lama," kekasih Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah," katanya dan mulai mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Baekhyun, "Ah, mashita!" serunya tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

Kekasihnya memang chessy, tapi dia selalu tahu apa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun senang. Dan dia juga unik, tidak ada yang lain yang seperti kekasihnya ini. Wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi juga merupakan nilai tambah yang membuat kekasihnya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan kembali sibuk dengan makanan di hadapannya. Dia berkata dengan ceria.

"Baiklah, selamat makan Kris!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di gedung apartemen lain di daerah Gangnam, seorang laki-laki berambut silver yang kira-kira seusia dengan Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi meja makan. Mengamati—dengan wajah stioc—seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya sibuk bolak-balik dari dapur ke meja makan. Wanita itu meletakkan semangkuk besar Samgyetang yang masih berasap, menemani beberapa makanan lain yang sudah terhidang di atas meja.

"Kau seharusnya membantu Sehun-ah," tegur wanita itu. "Keluarkan peralatan makannya, lalu panggil keponakanmu!" lanjutnya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada si laki-laki—Sehun—yang mematuhinya dengan malas.

Setelah mengeluarkan peralatan makan dari dalam lemari, Sehun segera keluar dapur untuk memanggil keponakannya di ruang tengah. Sehun menatap tempat itu dengan pandangan yang lebih malas. Putri sulung kakaknya itu telah mengubah ruang itu menjadi kapal pecah—yang nantinya akan menjadi tugas Sehun untuk merapikan semua kerusuhan ini.

"Hyunmi-ya, ayo makan," keponakannya masih asyik dengan stick PS di tangannya, ia bahkan tak repot-repot menoleh dari layar yang menampakkan Lu Bu—yang menjadi playernya kali ini—sedang menumpas musuh-musuhnya dari atas kudanya.

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan thekali!" bentak Sehun, cadel 'S' nya selalu kambuh jika ia sedang kesal. "Yak! Bocah nakal! Eommamu akan marah kalau kau tak makan thiang."

"Sebentar lagi ahjussi, kau clewet sekali sih," jawab Hyunmi kecil tenang. Gadis itu bahkan tak takut sama sekali dengan kemarahan pamannya. Sehun berbalik kembali menuju ruang makan, ia melihat kakaknya sedang mengaduk bubur untuk anak keduanya yang masih berusia delapan bulan. "Mana Hyunmi?"

"Panggil saja dia sendiri nuna,dia tak pernah mau rukun denganku," jawab Sehun kesal. Kakaknya mengangkat bahu, keluar dari dapur dan masuk kembali dengan gadis lima tahun itu dibelakangnya. Hyunmi kecil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun.

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit kesabaran," kata kakaknya.

"Bukankah aku selalu sabar pada anak-anak? Lihat, bahkan Hyunsik menyukaiku," Sehun menunjuk anak kedua kakaknya yang tertawa lucu seolah mengerti ucapannya. Kakaknya mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. "Suapi keponakanmu!"

Sehun menatap Hyunmi yang tengah menyeringai padanya kemudian menggeleng, "Shireo!"

"Aku juga tidak mau disuapi ahjussi!" tolak Hyunmi mentah-mentah. "Aku sudah besal eomma, aku bisa makan sendili,"rengeknya.

"Arraseo, tapi jangan makan dengan berantakan chagiya." Sahut ibunya, sepertinya Hyunmi kecil selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Anak besar mana yang cedal?" sahut Sehun usil.

"Kau sendili tak bisa bilang 's' ahjussi," balas Hyunmi mengejek. Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar kakaknya terkikik sambil menyuapi Hyunsik. "Sudahlah Hyunmi-ya, jangan ganggu pamanmu dan habiskan makananmu!"

Sehun mengambil makanannya dan mulai makan dengan tenang. "Nuna, kapan Nickhun Hyung kembali?"

"Hmm.. tumben kau bertanya tentangnya. Dia kembali tiga hari lagi kurasa," jawab kakaknya. "Makan sayurnya juga Sehuna, kau harus memberikan contoh pada keponakanmu," Sehun hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, tapi masih membiarkan sayurnya tak tersentuh di dalam mangkuk. Hanya suara denting dari piring Hyunmi dan suara tak jelas yang dihasilkan Hyunsik yang membuat ruangan itu tidak hening.

"Aku selesai!" seru Hyunmi, "Ahjussi, ayo belmain denganku! Kau pasti kalah kali ini!"

"Tunggu sebentar bocah nakal, ahjussi harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebelum bermain," jawaban Sehun membuat Hyunmi mengedikkan bahu dan berlari ke ruang tengah, mungkin untuk melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sehun membereskan meja kemudian meletakkan peralatan yang baru mereka gunakan untuk makan di tempat cuci piring. Dia memakai sarung tangan karet dan mulai mencuci benda-benda itu dalam diam. Itu memang tugasnya disini, Sehun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengeluh. Hidup menumpang di tempat kakaknya, dia harus bersedia membantu kakaknya melakukan berbagai pekerjaan rumah. Dan Sehun selalu patuh, walau mungkin otaknya memikirkan berbagai macam ketidak sukaan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Setelah selesai, Sehun benar-benar menuju ruangtengah untuk menemani keponakannya bermain. "Ahjussi, ayo belmain Stleet Fightel!"

"Bukankah ahjussi sudah bilang Hyunmi-ya, permainan seperti itu tidak baik untuk anak kecil sepertimu," nasihat Sehun halus.

"Lalu apa yang halus aku mainkan ahjussi?" mata polos keponakannya memandang lucu membuat Sehun harus menahan tawanya.

"Lebih baik kau bermain boneka,"

"Tapi itu tidak selu! Aku tak suka boneka, apa asyiknya belmain dengan benda yang hanya bisa diam?"

"…."

"Hyunmi-ya, waktunya tidur siang," kakak Sehun muncul sambil menggendong bayinya yang tertidur.

"Tapi, aku balu akan belmain dengan ahjussi," tolak si gadis kecil.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian chagiya, kau sudah menatap layar sejak pagi.. kau harus istirahat," tegas kakak Sehun.

"Ibumu benar Hyunmi-ya, kita bisa bermain nanti. Kka, pergilah ke kamarmu," tambah Sehun. Gadis kecil itu tak dapat menolak saat tak ada lagi yang mendukungnya.

"Allaseo, tapi kau harus membelikanku es klim ahjussi." Hyunmi menunggu sampai Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya memukul Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya.

Kakak Sehun menghela napas kemudian segera meletakkan bayinya ke ranjang bayi dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Nuna," panggil Sehun pelan. Kakaknya menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. "Nuna, aku ingin pindah,"

Saat tak ada respon berarti, Sehun melanjutkan, "tak perlu semewah apartemen ini, aku tak keberatan dengan yang murah.."

"Wae?"

"Aku hanya merasa tak enak, terus mengganggumu dan suamimu nuna," jawabnya cepat, "lagipula, disini terlalu jauh dengan sekolahku,"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik? Aku tak yakin kau bisa hidup tanpa bantuanku," meski merasa tersinggung, Sehun tetap menjawab kakaknya dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun nuna, lagi pula aku juga sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama," ucap Sehun yakin."Sudah saatnya aku mandiri nuna, sekalipun kau kakakku , kita tak harus hidup bersama selamanya kan?"

Kakaknya tertawa, "Ya, kau benar. Tapi kau harus memberi tahu eommonim sendiri, anak manja, aku tak mau berurusan dengannya jika taruhannya adalah telingaku yang panas karena omelannya." ucap kakaknya memberi keputusan.

Sehun tersenyum sumringah, "Miyoung nuna jjang!" serunya. "Tenang saja, nuna, abeoji dan eomma adalah urusanku. Kau hanya perlu mencarikanku tempatnya." lanjut Sehun kemudian mulai merapikan mainan yang berserakan di ruang tengah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu sebuah rumah, seorang laki-laki terlihat duduk diam. Menunggu seseorang. Sampai pintu sebuah kamar terbuka oleh seorang laki-laki lain yang berkulit tan. Eoh? Kim Jongin? Ya, dia Jongin.

Jongin duduk di dekat laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya itu. Dia mulai memakai kaus kaki.

"Jong, kami akan pindah." kata si laki-laki lirih.

Jongin berhenti dengan kegiatannya, dia meletakkan sepatunya begitu saja. "Mwo? Kalian akan pindah?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada hampa.

"Hmm.. Mianhae Jongin-ah, keluargaku akan pindah ke rumah kakekku di Jepang." jawab temannya agak menyesal.

"Lalu? Kapan tepatnya kalian akan pindah?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Dua minggu lagi, mian, kau juga terpaksa harus pindah,"

"Gwaenchana Moonkyu-ya, aku sudah bersiap akan hal-hal seperti ini," sahut Jongin, "kau tenang saja, mulai besok aku akan mencari tempat tinggalku sendiri." Ucapannya memang benar, mau tak mau Jongin memang harus siap kehilangan uang tabungannya.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Jongin-ah," Moonkyu mulai berkata lagi. "Kalau saja kakekku dalam kondisi sehat, kami juga tak akan pindah. Kami tak mungkin membiarkan nenek merawatnya sendirian." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Gwaenchana, sudah kubilang kau tenang saja," jawab Jongin, "Aku tak mungkin terus merepotkan keluargamu Moonkyu-ya. Dan lagi rumah ini terlalu jauh dengan sekolah baruku, mau tak mau aku memang harus pindah."

Moonkyu mengangguk, "Geurae, aku akan menemanimu mencari tempat tinggal barumu."

"Tak usah, kau pasti akan sibuk dengan persiapan kepindahanmu," tolak Jongin, tak ingin lebih merepotkan sahabatnya ini.

"Arraseo, kau akan bekerja lagi?" Moonkyu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Jongin melanjutkan kegiatan memakai sepatunya yang tertunda. "Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya. "tak ada pilihan lain kan?"

Moonkyu diam dan memandang Jongin dengan sedikit prihatin. Ini sudah akhir musim panas, dan remaja seusia mereka pasti sedang bermain ataupun berekreasi. Tapi sahabatnya ini malah harus bekerja, bahkan sejak dia sampai si Seoul di awal musim panas ini.

"Jangan menatapku begitu!" seru Jongin, "aku harus bekerja untuk membeli seragamku yang baru."

"Kau tahu meskipun kau mendapatkan beasiswa, biaya di sekolah itu tetap saja mahal. Kenapa masih mau bersekolah disana?"

"Sekolah itu bagus, aku bisa bekerja atau melanjutkan sekolah dimana saja dengan mudah jika aku punya ijazah dari sekolah itu." Jawab Jongin.

"Tapi apa kau memang harus bekerja setiap saat?" selidik Moonkyu.

"Ya, aku juga harus membantu halmoeni." Sahut Jongin. "Aku tak menyesal dilahirkan dalam keluargaku Moonkyu-ya." Lanjutnya melihat tatapan Moonkyu.

Moonkyu tak menjawab, hidup memang keras. Dan temannya ini adalah pekerja keras yang selalu memikirkan kepentingan keluarganya.

"Aku pergi."

"Berhati-hatilah Jongin-ah."

Jongin yang semula sudah berada di depan pintu kemudian berbalik dan berkata dalam nada usil, "Kau tahu? Kau terdengar seperti istri yang akan ditinggal suaminya bekerja." Dia kemudian segera berlari pergi dan meninggalkan pintu yang tertutup di belakanngnya.

"..."

"YAK! KIM JONGINNN!" seru Moonkyu tak terima, dan mengambil bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

Suara tawa puas Jongin masih terdengar walaupun dia telah menghilang di balik pintu. Mau tak mau Moonkyu tersenyum.

~To Be Continue~

Ini sudah dilanjut :D apakah terlalu lama?

Apakah masih ada yang menunggu FF ini?

Ini akan mudah tertebak sepertinya.. haha

Tetap review ya, dan berikan saran apa yang harus diperbaiki dari tulisan saya ini :D

Terima kasih banyak untuk

**ViviPExotic46** | hldjmsbkr | **followbaek** |exoel | | Kim Kyungmin | **xing mae30** | bebee

RnR please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**SUNSHINE**

Cast : EXO OT12

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School Life

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan FF ini milik saya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau suatu saat Sehun bisa jadi milik saya? :D

Warning : Typos, Ide pasaran, AU, OOC, GS for uke except Tao, Official Pairing (Maybe XD)

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben sepagi ini kau sudah rapi?" Miyoung yang sedang menata sarapan melirik adiknya yang sedang membuka kulkas.

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia duduk dan kemudian menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas. "Apa kau akan pergi kencan Sehuna?" kakaknya kembali bertanya pada Sehun yang tengah meneguk minumannya.

Sehun meletakkan gelasnya dan mulai mengolesi roti dengan selai. "Ya, mungkin nanti siang," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah rapi? Ini bahkan masih setengah delapan."

"Aku harus datang ke sekolah," Sehun menjawab dengan mulut penuh roti. "Mereka meminta murid baru untuk datang ke acara orientasi." Dia melanjutkan setelah menelan rotinya.

Kakaknya hanya ber'oh' ria kemudian keluar untuk memanggil si kecil Hyunmi. Sehun memikirkan ucapan kakaknya tadi. Kencan? Mungkin nanti kalau Krystal mengajaknya berbelanja atau Seulgi yang biasanya meminta Sehun menemaninya makan es krim. Atau bagaimana kalau Sehun pergi mengunjungi Daeun dan membawakannya cokelat? Yang manapun memungkinkan, atau bahkan Sehun bisa pergi ke tempat mereka bertiga.

Sehun yang sedang asyik melamun tak menyadari Hyunmi yang mengendap-endap di belakangnya. "BOOOO!" seru gadis mungil itu mengagetkan Sehun. Sehun—yang hampir saja tersedak rotinya—buru-buru meneguk sisa susu dari dalam gelas. Matanya melotot kesal pada keponakannya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, sama sekali tak takut akan deathglare yang ia berikan.

"Hyunmi, berhenti usil pada pamanmu! Makan saja sarapanmu," kata Miyoung sebar, bagaimanapun ia merasa kasihan juga pada Sehun yang selalu menjadi objek kejahilan putrinya itu. Sekalipun Hyunmi sangat nakal, tapi ia tetaplah patuh pada ibunya.

Sehun hanya melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, dia sedang malas meladeni tingkah keponakan nakalnya itu.

"Sehuna, Namjoo menanyakan kabarmu kemarin."

"…"

"Seharusnya kau sering menghubunginya, kau tahu? Wanita tidak suka bila lelakinya tak memberi kabar." nasihat Miyoung panjang lebar.

"Nuna masih menghubunginya? Seharusnya kau tak bersikap begitu baik padanya," balas Sehun malas.

"Apa kalian sudah tak berkencan?"

"Kam—aku memang tak pernah berkencan dengannya!" jawab Sehun, ia bahkan mengganti kata-katanya—menegaskan kalau dia memang tak pernah berkencan dengan gadis bernama Namjoo itu. "Dia saja yang selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana." Tambahnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Oh, arraseo, aku tak akan mengungkitnya lagi," kakaknya sangat paham dengan penolakan Sehun. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit terganggu olehnya."

"Kalau begitu jangan menjawab apapun pertanyaannya," kata Sehun. "Aku selesai. Kau boleh meniggalkan semua ini di tempat cuci, aku bisa mencucinya nanti setelah aku pulang. Kakaknya hanya menggumam tak jelas dari kursinya.

Sehun memakai sepasang sepatu kemudian menyandang tas di punggungnya. Ia mengambil helm dan kunci motornya kemudian segera keluar dari apartemen itu. Dia sudah berada di depan pintu saat Hyunmi berteriak memintanya membelikan es krim.

Di tempat parkir, Sehun segera menyalakan _Ducati Hyperstrada_ kesayangannya. Motor dengan warna hitam, putih, dan merah itu adalah hadiah dari orangtuanya karena Sehun berhasil masuk ke high school terbaik di Seoul. Sehun sangat bersyukur karena ia masuk ke sekolah itu karena kejeniusannya, bukan karena kekayaan keluarganya.

Sehun melajukan motornya menuju sekolahnya di distrik Songpa. Terbersit sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya karena sudah marah pada kakaknya. Salahkan saja moodnya yang memburuk begitu mendengar nama Namjoo. Kim Namjoo. Sehun sangat tidak menyukai sikap gadis itu yang selalu saja ingin tahu urusannya. Memikirkannya membuat Sehun mempercepat laju motornya.

%EXO%

_Geumyong High School_. Baekhyun memandang nama sekolah barunya dengan riang. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa Kris bahkan hanya menurunkannya di jalan raya yang cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Kris bilang dia sibuk, sehingga tak bisa menemani Baekhyun mencari apartemen setelah orientasi ini selesai. Ah, Baekhyun harus maklum karena Kris memang selalu sibuk.

Perlahan Baekhyun melangkah melewati gerbang sekolahnya, mengikuti langkah orang-orang yang merupakan murid baru. Sama seperti dirinya. Mereka diarahkan menuju gedung pertemuan oleh beberapa orang senior yang bertugas menunjukkan jalan. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan luas itu, para senior itu telah memisahkan tempat duduk laki-laki dan perempuan. Baekhyun memilih duduk di samping seorang gadis yang bermata bulat, berponi, dan rambutnya di ikat ekor kuda. Gadis itu sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya, tak memerhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Begitu gedung itu penuh, seorang senior berdiri di podium. "Selamat pagi, selamat datang di sekolah kami." katanya ramah, senyumnya bagai malaikat. "Perkenalkan aku Kim Joonmyeon, Ketua Murid Geumyong High School." Kemudian ia memperkenalkan wakilnya, Zhang Yixing dan mulai berpidato.

Seisi ruangan hening begitu si Ketua Murid mulai berpidato. Joonmyeon Sunbae, memperkenalkan sekolah ini melalui proyektor. Ia menunjuk satu persatu gedung dan fungsinya masing-masing.

"Dan yang terpenting, sekolah ini memiliki program kelas wajib dan tambahan." Kata si Ketua Murid. "Kelas wajib adalah kelas yang kita jalani dari pagi sampai siang hari, mata pelajaran yang diajarkan merupakan mata pelajaran jurusan—Science dan Social—ditambah dengan pelajaran Bahasa dan Etika yang ada di setiap jurusan tersebut." Dia berhenti sejenak saat seorang temannya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Wakil Ketua Murid segera menggantikannya menjelaskan.

"Nah, Program Kelas tambahan merupakan kelas pilihan. Kita bisa memilih kelas mana yang kita inginkan dan setiap orang wajib mengikuti minimal dua kelas tambahan setelah pulang sekolah." Yixing Sunbae menjelaskan setiap kelas yang dapat dipilih—vocal, acting, arts, music, dance—merupakan kelas seni yang bisa dipilih. Selain itu ada juga kelas olahraga yang meliputi bidang atletik, renang, memanah, dan juga bela diri—untuk bela diri terdapat banyak klub untuk masing-masing beladiri.

"Sekarang, kami akan membagikan beberapa formulir yang harus kalian isi." Kata Joonmyeon Sunbae, kemudian para senior itu mulai membagikan kertas-kertas yang tak terlalu tebal.

Baekhyun menerima formulirnya dan segera membacanya dengan cepat. Sementara gadis disampingnya sibuk dengan ranselnya. "Ish! Dimana aku meletakkannya?" gumamnya kesal. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan, membuatnya menoleh. "Boleh aku pinjam bolpoin?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Eoh? Tentu." Jawab Baekhyun memberikan sebuah bolpoin pada gadis itu.

Setiap murid baru mulai sibuk dengan kertasnya masing-masing. Termasuk Baekhyun dan gadis bermata bulat itu. Baekhyun mulai mengisi formulirnya sesuai dengan petunjuk dari para senior. Dia sedikit bingung dengan kelas tambahan apa yang harus dipilihnya. Kemudian, setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, Baekhyun memilih kelas vocal, music, dan juga memutuskan akan melanjutkan hapkido.

Gadis disebelahnya ternyata telah selesai mengisi formulirnya sendiri. Mata bulatnya berkeliling ke sepenjuru ruangan, merekam setiap tingkah laku yang terjadi. Dia melirik formulir Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun selesai menulis, dia bisa membaca semua tulisan di atas kertas itu.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya, Baekhyun menangguk sedikit kaku. "Eoh? Kau ikut kelas Vocal juga, kurasa kita akan sering bertemu." Gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Ya—" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Joonmyeon sunbae yang mulai bicara lagi. Dan mereka diam untuk mendengarkan.

Orientasi itu selesai setelah Joonmyeon sunbae menutup pidato panjangnya dan semua murid baru segera bangkit menuju pintu keluar. Termasuk Baekhyun dan si gadis bermata bulat. "Ini bolpoinmu Baekhyun-ah," kata si gadis. Baekhyun menerima bolpoinnya tanpa kata. "Terima kasih,"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun. "Kau tak perlu sungkan, ini hanya bolpoin,"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk antusias, membuat poninya naik turun seirama dengan kepalanya. "Oh ya, apakah kau tak keberatan kupanggil Baekhyun-ah? Kita baru saja saling kenal,"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku senang punya teman baru yang ramah sepertimu. Tapi sepertinya kita belum berkenalan karena kau bahkan belum mengucapkan namamu." Ucap Baekhyun tak kalah ramah.

Gadis itu tertawa, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati tampak menawan saat ia tertawa ataupun tersenyum. "Maaf, aku melupakan hal itu." Katanya, "Aku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya. Mereka melangkah keluar Gedung Pertemuan sambil mengobrol banyak hal. Hobi mereka sama-sama bernyanyi, dan mereka juga sama-sama mudah beradaptasi sehingga mereka juga cepat akrab.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku sudah dijemput." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk maklum, dan melambai sampai Kyungsoo masuk kedalam sebuah mobil hitam. Kyungsoo membuka jendelanya dan balas melambai. Baekhyun tersenyum sampai sebuah suara menegurnya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Eoh? Yixing Sunbae?"

"Apa kau benar Byun Baekhyun?" ulang Yixing, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk bingung. Darimana sunbaenya bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Ibumu mengirimkan fotomu pada ibuku," ucap Yixing seolah bisa tahu apa yang ada dikepala lawan bicaranya itu. "Dan kau bisa memanggilku eonni mulai sekarang."

"Ye?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Ibuku Zhang Li Yin, Baekhyun-ah," katanya lagi, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Maaf, aku lupa menghubungi Dr. Zhang," kata Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Gwaenchana. Tapi karena kau tak tinggal di rumah orangtuaku, mereka memaksamu tinggal satu apartemen denganku."

"Eh? Tinggal denganmu?"

Yixing mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "Ya, orangtuaku memang sudah membayar apartemen itu, tapi ibumu mengirim uang untuk mengganti setengah biayanya," jelasnya panjang lebar. Baekhyun masih tertegun, ibunya memang selalu bertindak semaunya. Tapi setidaknya dia tak perlu lagi repot-repot mencari apartemen, dan dia bisa punya teman di tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

"Ya—"

"Yixing, ppaliwa! Kau tak mau ditinggal kan?" suara seorang pria memanggil Yixing, membuat Baekhyun tak jadi melanjutkan kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Ahh, Kim Joonmyeon itu." Gumam Yixing, "Tuliskan saja nomor ponselmu!" katanya menyodorkan ponselnya sendiri pada Baekhyun.

"Zhang YIxing?!" suara Joonmyeon kambali terdengar.

Yixing balas berteriak, "Nde, tunggu sebentar tuan muda!" teriaknya tak sabar. "Nah, Baekhyun-ah sampai jumpa secepatnya." Kata Yixing ramah pada Baekhyun yang telah mengembalikan ponselnya. Kemudian gadis itu pergi ke asal suara Joonmyeon yang tak bisa sabar sedikit lagi.

Baekhyun memandang Yixing, sepertinya dia sering sekali ditinggalkan orang-orang yang lebih dulu mengajaknya bicara. Entahlah. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari sekolah, dia menghubungi Kris agar laki-laki itu segera menjemputnya.

'Maaf Baekhyun-ah, urusanku belum selesai, kau boleh berjalan-jalan dulu. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Maaf. Aku menyayangimu.'

Pesan dari Kris membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. Jalan-jalan? Sendiri? Dia bahkan tak mengenal daerah Songpa-gu selain Lotte World-nya yang terkenal. Seharusnya Kris meluangkan waktunya sedikit, 'musim panas bahkan berakhir sebentar lagi' batinnya merana. Mereka berdua bahkan tak pernah berkencan karena sebelumnya mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Dan sekarang saat Baekhyun berada di Seoul, Kris malah lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar bisnis pada ayahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil melamun memikirkan kemana tujuannya setelah ini. Mencari tempat makan dulu mungkin, perutnya sudah berteriak minta di isi sejak obrolannya bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Kyungsoo sudah menawarkan agar ia ikut makan siang di rumahnya, gadis bermata bulat itu sangat kesepian di kediamannya saat siang hari. Tapi Baekhyun menolak—dan dia sangat menyesal karena sudah menolak—karena ia pikir mungkin saja Kris mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya, paling tidak untuk makan siang bersama.

"Hei nona!" seru suara seorang pria, "kau menjatuhkan sesuatu."

Pria itu—Sehun—turun dari jok motornya, mengambil sesuatu dari tanah dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia mengulurkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka kecil yang memakai kimono khas Jepang pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil gantungan kunci itu, "Kamsahamnida," katanya sambil menundukan badannya sedikit. Baekhyun merasa sangat teledor karena hampir kehilangan benda itu, gantungan kunci itu adalah pemberian dari mantan kekasihnya yang berasal dari Jepang.

Sehun mengangguk, gadis di hadapannya sama sekali tak terlihat terpengaruh oleh poker face andalannya yang membuat banyak gadis bertekuk lutut padanya. _Para gadis yang tak tahu bagaimana konyolnya Sehun saat sedang bertengkar dengan keponakannya yang masih berusia lima tahun._

"Tak masalah," jawab Sehun enteng. "Oh ya, kau murid baru? Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun," ucapnya menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ah, ya. Byun Baekhyun," balasnya menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum tipis saat tangan mereka terlepas. Ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Hanya sedikit.

"Ya, aku juga. Tapi maaf, aku harus segera pergi." Baekhyun agak salah tingkah sebenarnya, tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya.

Sehun mengangguk maklum, matanya memandang Baekhyun yang tergesa menuju gerbang _Geumyong High School_. Baekhyun pasti merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan orang baru yang tiba-tiba bersikap sok akrab padanya. Sehun mengangkat bahunya, kemudian segera memasang helmnya. Setelah itu, ia melajukan Ducati kebanggaannya itu pelan. Sampai matanya menjumpai gadis bermarga Byun itu berdiri di depan gerbang. Baekhyun menolehkan mukanya kesana-kemari, rautnya bingung. Saat ia akan mulai melangkah, sebuah sepeda motor menghadang jalannya.

"Kau bukan orang Seoul kan?" Tanya si pengemudi motor memastikan, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan member pandangan bingung pada Sehun.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menculikmu!" ucap Sehun meyakinkan. "Akan turun hujan." Lanjutnya menunjuk langit yang berwarna abu-abu.

Efeknya bagus karena membuat Baekhyun seolah tersihir, dia mengambil sebuah helm yang disodorkan padanya. Kemudian dengan patuh ia naik ke Ducati itu.

"Kau harus berpegangan." Sehun memberikan peringatan pada Baekhyun.

"Pegangan? Tapi, dimana—?" Sehun tak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Pria itu malah melajukan motornya begitu saja, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan segera menggapai pinggang si pemuda albino. Baekhyun tak tahu kalau Sehun sedikit menyeringai.

Ducati itu melaju cepat meninggalkan _Geumyong High School._ Tanpa tujuan berarti.

%EXO%

Kim Jongin kembali menguap. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kali ini, dia bahkan tak repot-repot menyembunyikan kuapannya. Jongin sangat lelah, semalam dia lembur untuk mengantarkan catering hingga lewat tengah malam. Teman yang duduk di dekatnya menepuk bahunya agak keras saat Jongin mulai terkantuk-kantuk.

"Sstt… Jongin-ah, ireona! Mereka menyuruh kita mengisi formulir." Bisik pria disamping Jongin.

Mereka berdua kini berada di sisi lain Gedung Pertemuan Geumyong High School, dikumpulkan untuk acara orientasi. Sama seperti Baekhyun dan sekitar tiga ratus murid baru yang lain.

"Hei Jongin-ah, ireona! Ppali!" sekali lagi pria itu berbisik agar Jongin kembali dari alam mimpinya, kali ini disertai cubitan di sisi perutnya.

"Yak! Kim Jongdae! Kau menggangguku!" bentak Jongin yang sepertinya tak sadar dimana dia berada saat ini. Beberapa orang di dekat mereka yang merasa terganggu, menoleh serempak. Memandang Jongdae yang tersenyum kikuk dan Jongin yang sedang memasang wajah terganggu.

"Jangan keras-keras, ini isi saja formulirmu!" kata Jongdae pelan setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf tanpa suara pada seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang memberi mereka pandangan galak.

Jongin tersadar dan mengambil formulir yang diberikan Jongdae padanya. Kemudian mulai membacanya dengan matanya yang merah karena kurang tidur.

"Kelas Tambahan? Dance tentunya, dan acting juga boleh." Gumamnya pelan, "untuk olahraga… hmm… basket? Tapi aku akan terlalu lelah."

"Jangan berisik!" kata seorang senior yang lewat di dekat Jongin, membuatnya diam dan fokus untuk mengisi formulirnya.

Setelah mengumpulkan formulirnya, Jongin kembali terkantuk-kantuk oleh suara pidato seniornya. Dia berpikir bahwa senior bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu memiliki suara yang bagus, yang bisa menghasilkan lullaby pengantar tidur. Hampir saja ia benar-benar tertidur, sampai Jongdae menepuk bahunya cukup keras.

"Ireona! Orientasinya sudah selesai," kata Jongdae, sekali lagi mengembalikan Jongin dari alam mimpi.

Jongin bangun dan membiarkan Jongdae membimbingnya ke arah pintu keluar, mengikuti ratusan murid lainnya.

"Haruskah aku mentraktirmu kopi yang sehitam kulitmu?"

"…."

"Wae—YAK! LEPASKAN, KIM JONGINN!" teriak Jongdae tepat di telinga Jongin, membuatnya langsung melepaskan cubitannya pada pinggang Jongdae. Jongin menggosok kedua telinganya.

"Astaga, Jongdae, sekalipun kau pendek ternyata suaramu nyaring juga ya?" ucap Jongin pelan.

Jongdae tertawa, "astaga Jongin," ia meniru nada suara Jongin barusan. "Sekalipun kau hitam ternyata cubitanmu sakit juga ya."

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan lelucon mereka sendiri, memperoleh pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu melewati mereka. Karena merasa terganggu, seorang gadis senior berpipi chubby berdehem hingga membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Jongin berpura-pura membetulkan tali sepatunya, dia tak memperhatikan mata Jongdae yang mengawasi senior ber name tag 'Kim Minseok' itu sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau tak bilang akan menyusulku ke Seoul?" tak ada sahutan dari Jongdae, membuat Jongin memukul bahunya keras. "Yak! Kau tak mendengarku?"

"Wae?" Jongdae bertanya dengan muka polosnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan patbingsoo. Aku tahu kedai patbingsoo yang enak."

"Hari mendung begini. Aku harus merapikan rumahku." Jawab Jongdae melantur, matanya memperhatikan si senior chubby yang baru keluar bersama temannya.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Aku menumpang mobilmu ya."

Jongdae menangguk, buru-buru Jongin masuk ke mobil Jongdae yang sudah tak terkunci.

"Yak! Ayo jalan, aku harus bekerja lagi sore nanti!" teriak Jongin tak sopan.

Dengan bersungut-sungut Jongdae mamatuhi teriakkan sahabatnya itu masuk ke mobilnya sendiri. "Hei, hujan." Gumamnya melihat hujan yang perlahan turun.

Hujan yang turun mengawali takdir baru.

%EXO%

Mobil Jongdae terhenti karena lampu merah sesaat setelah mereka sampai di jalan raya, tepat di depan sebuah halte. Jongin memandang keluar jendela, ke arah mini market yang ada di samping halte. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalnya, turun dari sebuah sepeda motor.

"Aku turun disini." Katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil dengan terburu-buru.

Jongdae hanya bisa terkejut dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, namun dia segera bergerak karena mobil di belakangnya telah berkali-kali membunyikan klakson. "Orang aneh!" rutuknya.

Sementara itu, Jongin sampai di mini market. "Baekhyun!" panggilnya, dua orang yang tengah mengibaskan air dari pakaian mereka sontak menoleh. _'siapa dia? Kenapa bukan si pria manga yang waktu itu? Sial lagi, kulitnya putih!' tambah_ Jongin dalam hati.

"Kim.. Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Jongin mengangguk, matanya melirik ingin tahu ke arah Sehun yang hanya menatapnya datar.

'_Albino!'_ batin Jongin.

'_Hitam..'_ batin Sehun datar.

"Dari mana kau?" Jongin bertanya lagi pada Baekhyun.

"GHS." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Kau sendiri? Kupikir rumahmu di daerah Dongdaemun.

"GHS? Aku juga dari sana untuk orientasi! Dunia sempit sekali hingga aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Ya, kau benar. Oh ya, kenalkan, teman baruku Oh Sehun."

Meskipun terlihat tak berminat, tapi Sehun malah lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin. "Oh Sehun, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu," Jongin menyambut tangan Sehun, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang membuatnya digilai para gadis saat di masih berada di Busan dulu—senyum yang sama sekali tak menarik gadis-gadis Seoul. Tapi wajah Sehun tetap saja datar.

"Hei, aku lapar. Aku akan beli ramen cup. Ada yang mau?" Baekhyun bertanya, membuat dua orang pria itu menoleh padanya.

"Aku mau." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

%EXO%

Cukup lama mereka bertiga duduk di bangku depan mini market. Tak bisa kemana-mana karena hujan. Banyak yang telah mereka bicarakan, terutama masalah tempat tinggal. Sampai sebuah _Hyundai Genesis_ biru yang telah dikenal oleh Jongin berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Si pria manga—sebutan Jongin untuk Kris—keluar dari mobil dengan sebuah payung di tangannya.

"Kris!" seru Baekhyun gembira karena akhirnya Kris datang menjemputnya.

Kris mendekat dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ini teman baruku, Sehun dan Jongin." Ujar Baekhyun, menunjuk kedua pria yang telah menemaninya sejak tadi.

Kris hanya mengangguk singkat, "Annyeong Sehun-ssi, Annyeong Jongin-ssi." Katanya, tersenyum simpul. Kedua pria yang disapa hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Ayo pulang Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam area payung yang menaungi Kris dari hujan. Dia melambai ceria pada Sehun dan Jongin setelah mereka bertukar nomor ponsel.

Kris membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Jongin dan Sehun yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

"Drama," kata Jongin.

"Ya kau benar!" sahut Sehun berapi-api, dia telah menghilangkan nada datarnya ternyata.

Kris yang barusan menutup pintu mobil, kemudian tersenyum pada Jongin dan Sehun. "Gomawo, sudah menjaga Baekhyun." Katanya, Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat.

Sedan biru kebanggaan Kris itu kemudian berbalik meninggalkan mini market, dengan lampu mobil yang menyorot seolah memamerkan sesuatu pada Jongin dan Sehun yang masih menatap iri. Iri karena si pria manga sudah berhasil memiliki hati Baekhyun, mungkin.

"Hitam, kau tahu kalau dia sudah punya namjachingu?"

"Jangan memangilku hitam, albino."

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan Jongin barusan, "Jadi? Kau tahu?"

"Kalau dia bukan namjachingu Baekhyun, berarti dia sopirnya," ucap Jongin melantur.

Sehun hanya meneguk kopi ditangannya, kemudian membuang begitu saja kaleng kosong itu di tempat sampah.

"Ayo, kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Sehun. "Tawaran sekali setahun pada teman baru." Sehun memberikan helm yang tadi di pakai Baekhyun pada Jongin yang langsung menyambutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu antar aku ke _Mango Six_ di Apgujeong."

Dan Ducati tiga warna itu sekali lagi melaju dengan seseorang di boncengan. Menembus tirai gerimis yang masih turun di akhir Agustus ini.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

a/n

Sepertinya ini telat ya?

Maaf karena sepertinya ini terlalu lama

Saya baru sempat ngetik FF ini karena udah mulai masuk sekolah dan juga saya jarang pegang PC karena nggak ada waktu, maaf ,

Saya harap masih ada yang nunggu FF saya ini

PS :

Sudahkah kalian gabung di website EXO-L? :D

Balasan review :

Kim Kyungmin : kau bisa baca pikiranku ya haha

: iya pacarnya Baek itu Kris, Chan masih saya kurung, belum waktunya keluar :D

followbaek : iyap benar mereka satu sekolah.. buat KaiBaeknya, saya ga janji yaa :D ini udah panjang belum? :D

: selamat datang di SUNSHINE tebakanmu bener kok, nah itu bukti kalo ceritanya mudah ditebak :D

ViviPExotic46 : pacarnya Baek saat ini masih Kris :D mungkin nanti bisa Chan ato Kai ato Sehun :D

exoel : Chanyeolie masih saya kurung, belum waktunya keluar.. harusnya chap ini keluar tapi malah gak jadi hehe :D

bbybhaek : emang Kris misterius ya? Baek ama saya aja boleh? :D

: main cast nya Baekhyun # :D

xing mae30 : ini udah lanjut :D dan Lay juga udah muncul

parklili : iya kayaknya yang nolong Baek di bandara Chanyeol deh :D

bebee : ini udah dilanjut.. endingnya nanti sesuai feels saya lagi suka sama couple yang mana haha :D # .bercanda :D

BIG THANKS TO :

**ViviPExotic46** | hldjmsbkr | **followbaek** |exoel | | Kim Kyungmin | **xing mae30** | bebee | **parklili** | xing mae30 | | | **bbybhaek | | **

**Review lagi yaa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

SUNSHINE

Cast : EXO OT12

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School Life

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan FF ini milik saya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau suatu saat Sehun bisa jadi milik saya? :D

Warning : Typos, Ide pasaran, AU, OOC, GS for uke except Tao, Official Pairing (Maybe XD)

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Joonmyeon sedang duduk di kursi di balkon luar kamarnya, saat sebuah Hyundai Elantra hitam yang asing masuk ke pekarangan kediaman pribadinya. Dia mengamati orang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut, yang ternyata adalah sepupunya. Joonmyeon bangkit dan meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya begitu saja, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Dua orang itu berpapasan di tangga menuju lantai dua rumah itu.

"Kemana mobilmu?"

"Hyung, malam ini aku menginap di sini."

"Yak! Kau tak menjawabku Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol malah melangkah ke seberang kamar Joonmyeon. Membuat sang pemilik rumah hanya mengikuti langkah sepupunya itu dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Kemana mobilmu?" Joonmyeon mengulangi pertanyaannya begitu mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Yang kunaiki itu mobilku hyung." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia membelakangi Joonmyeon untuk membuka tirai jendela besar di seberang pintu, menampakkan pemandangan danau Seokchon yang dikelilingi cahaya lampu malam hari dari kejauhan.

"Chanyeol yang biasanya membanggakan Grancabrio-nya sekarang naik Elantra? Yang benar saja?"

"Jangan berlebihan hyung," Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang biasa ia tempati saat derada di rumah ini. "Lagipula, mobil itu kubeli dengan uangku sendiri."

"Kau kabur?"

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah itu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan merepotkamu selamanya, aku akan mencari tempatku sendiri."

"Aku tak keberatan kau tinggal di sini seterusnya. Kau tahu, tidak menyenangkan tinggal di rumah sebesar ini hanya dengan beberapa pelayan."

"Kau beruntung besarnya hanya segini. Tunggu sampai kau lihat rumah yang akan dibelikan orang itu untukku."

Joonmyeon tersenyum miris, pamannya—ayah Chanyeol—memang sangat berlebihan. Dia bahkan akan membangun sebuah rumah yang berukuran hampir menyamai stadion untuk Chanyeol, hanya karena sepupunya itu bilang ingin tinggal sendiri. Untung saja hal itu tak jadi dilakukan, mengingat sepupunya ini kabur dari rumah untuk menentangnya.

"Jadi? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau tinggal disini saja?"

"Tidak hyung. Orang itu akan lebih mudah mengawasiku kalau aku disini, jadi, terima kasih."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menyewa apartemen."

"Bukankah itu sama saja? Kau tahu kan kalau kau tak akan pernah bisa bersembunyi darinya?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Sangat tahu. Hanya saja, biarkan aku bebas sebentar saja."

Joonmyeon memandang sepupunya dengan raut kasihan. dia berpikir, setidaknya dirinya sedikit lebih beruntung dari Chanyeol.

"Sebentar saja… Walau hanya untuk tiga tahun ini." Lanjut Chanyeol hampa.

"…."

"Kau punya makanan hyung? Aku lapar." Kata Chanyeol dibarengi dengan perutnya yang bersuara keras. Joonmyeon tertawa, Chanyeol memang selalu konyol.

"Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi Yixing akan kesini."

"Kau sudah pacaran dengannya?" Chanyeol menatap hyungnya serius, membuat Joonmyeon terdiam.

"Eh.. anu.. em.. itu…"

"Dasar! Kau tahu? Kalau kau belum menembaknya juga, dia akan merasa kalau kau hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Kemudian dia akan meninggalkanmu untuk namja lain."

Joonmyeon terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Aku hanya belum berani." Jawabnya akhirnya.

"Babo!" gumam Chanyeol sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau pikir kau bilang apa Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa? Aku tak ingat." Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah marah Joonmyeon yang sama sekali tak cocok untuknya. Joonmyeon mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak ikut orientasi kemarin?" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak mau sepupunya itu semakin menyebalkan.

"Hmm. Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk kabur dari rumah maksudumu?"

Chanyeol diam, hal itu membuat Joonmyeon sadar jika pertanyaannya merupakan hal yang sangat sensitive bagi Chanyeol. Di tengah kecanggungan itu, terdengar deru mesin mobil di luar rumah.

"Itu pasti Yixing. Kajja, kita harus turun!"

"Semoga saja itu Yixing nuna, dan bukan bodyguard ku." Ucap Chanyeol sarkastis. Joonmyeon tak menanggapi ucapannya. Dia melangkah menuju lantai satu rumahnya.

"Joonmyeon-ah!" suara seorang wanita berteriak dari lantai satu rumah itu. "Kau dimana?"

"Di sini."

"Oh. Chanyeol? Kupikir itu mobil siapa." Kata Yixing, menatap Chanyeol yang mengekor kakak sepupunya turun dari lantai dua. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju ruang makan, di ikuti oleh dua orang pria itu.

Yixing mulai menata makanan yang ia bawa. Para maid selalu meletakkan perlatan makan bersih di atas meja makan itu. Tapi para maid itu tak pernah memasak di malam hari, karena mereka tahu kalau Yixing akan selalu datang membawakan Joonmyeon makanan.

"Tenang saja nuna, Joonmyeon hyung tak mungkin berselingkuh." Yixing menumpahkan sedikit kuah sup dari mangkuk yang di bawanya setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yixing mengelak, namun wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan mulai mengambil irisan bulgogi dengan sumpitnya. "Ini terlalu asin nuna, kau mencicipinya tidak sih?"

"Kalau tak enak jangan di makan." jawab Yixing datar. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan menghabiskan makanan yang di bawa Yixing.

"Pantas saja kau tak punya yeojachingu, kau tak bisa menyenangkan seorang gadis Chanyeol-ah." Kata Joonmyeon.

"Lebih baik belum memiliki kekasih daripada tak berani menyatakan isi hati pada orang yang kau cintai, hyung." Balas Chanyeol. Skakmat! Joonmyeon langsung terdiam dengan pernyataan itu dan Yixing hanya berpura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, dagingnya untukku saja ya. Kau kan vegetarian." Tuduh Chanyeol asal, ia menarik piring bulgogi ke dekatnya. Joonmyeon hanya bisa pasrah, sementara Yixing memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kupikir, tadi kau bilang masakanku tidak enak?"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar. "Kau tak ikut makan nuna?"

"Tidak. Habiskan saja, kau juga boleh memakan piringnya." Jawab Yixing cuek, dia mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam tas dan mulai berkutat dengan benda itu.

"Kau kesini untuk tugas?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol-ah. Kau pikir untuk apa lagi?"

"Hahaha… Kupikir kau hanya perhatian pada hyung." Chanyeol tertawa puas, tak sadar akan deathglare dari Joonmyeon dan rona merah yang mulai terbentuk di pipi Yixing.

"Maknae, cuci ini semua!" seru Joonmyeon ketus. Ia merasa tersindir dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang tak berperasaan—menurutnya—itu.

"Mwo? Kau kan punya maid!"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Kalau kusuruh kau mencuci piring, maka kau harus melakukannya! Ingat kau hanya menumpang disini."

Chanyeol hanya menggumam tak jelas di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah bulgogi. Sementara Yixing menahan tawa dari balik laptopnya, dua orang ini memang selalu lucu jika sudah bersama. Yixing tahu hal itu. Selalu tahu apapun tentang salah satu dari dua orang itu.

000

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kita makan di luar Baek,"

Baekhyun diam setelah mendengar perkataan singkat kekasihnya. Dia mengikuti langkah Kris menuju mobil kesayangannya di tempat parkir. Pikirannya menjalar kemana-mana karena apa yang ia inginkan selama ini menjadi kenyataan. _'Mungkin saja Kris mengajakku untuk candle light dinner, dia kan romantis.' _batinny_a. _Baekhyun-ah kau itu polos sekali.

Sebuah_ Hyundai Genesis_ biru keluar dari kawasan apartemen itu, membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Menyeberangi Banpo Bridge, menuju ke kawasan distrik Gangnam.

"Kau suka makanan Jepang?" Kris memecah keheningan di dalam mobil itu.

"Hmm.. ya, aku suka." Jawab Baekhyun antusias. Bayangannya sedikit berubah, yang tadinya berlatar restoran Italia atau Perancis yang elegan, berubah menjadi restoran Jepang yang khas.

_'Tak masalah. Malah bagus karena Kris tahu makanan kesukaanku.'_

_Sekali lagi Byun Baekhyun. Kau itu teramat polos!_

"Kajja! Kita sampai." Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan menunggu Baekhyun turun.

Mereka melangkah berdampingan, namun tidak bergandengan.

_'Apa? Tak ada penutup mata?'_ batin Baekhyun _'Oh, mungkin memang tak perlu penutup mata, karena dia menyewa seluruh tempat ini.'_

Mereka masuk ke dalam restoran yang cukup penuh—satu lagi khayalan Baekhyun terhapus dari kepalanya. Kris bertanya pelan pada pelayan yang ada di kasir. Sementara Baekhyun mengamati hiasan bunga sakura di dinding. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kris menautkan jari mereka. Kris memang tak banyak bicara.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu ruang VIP. Seorang pelayan menggeser pintu itu, menampakkan banyak orang di dalamnya.

"Kris, siapa mereka?"

Kris tersenyum lebar, "Teman-temanku tentu saja, ayo masuk."

"Hei! Kris-ie, siapa itu?" seorang gadis berambut pirang bertanya begitu Kris memasuki ruangan.

"Pasti yeojachingu-mu ya? Kyeopta!" tambah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi.

Senyum Kris makin lebar, sementara Baekhyun tetap merasa kebingungan. "Ya, dia Baekhyun. Yeojachingu-ku."

Sorakan terdengar dimana-mana, anehnya telinga Baekhyun seperti tak berfungsi dengan baik. Baekhyun mencatat dalam hati agar ia mengurangi intensitasnya menonton drama romantis, mungkin lebih baik jika dirinya menonton film action atau malah film horror. Tersadar dari pemikirannya, Baekhyun mengendalikan dirinya menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang biasa.

_'Setidaknya Kris mengakui pada teman-temannya kalau aku ini yeojachingunya'_

"Kau tak bilang akan makan bersama mereka, Kris?" Baekhyun memastikan.

"Hmm? Ya, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu," jawab Kris sambil lalu. "Hari ini uri Changmin berulang tahun." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk namja tinggi yang tadi menyebut Baekhyun kyeopta itu.

"Kau tidak memperkenalkan kami pada yeojachingumu Kris?" seorang gadis lain yang bersurai brunette bertanya sambil terkikik.

"Hei! Nuna, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak minum sake." Laki-laki tinggi lain yang bermata besar berkata pada gadis yang baru bicara.

"Arraseo, teman-teman, ini Baekhyun," kata Kris, dan begitu dia berbicara semua mata seolah memperhatikan Baekhyun. Kris memperkenalkan satu persatu temannya pada Baekhyun. Di mulai dari Changmin yang sedang berulang tahun, kemudian Victoria yang berambut pirang. Yang berambut brunette dan sedikit mabuk, Jessica dan yang termuda di antara mereka semua—bahkan lebih muda dari Baekhyun, Choi Minho. Dan juga gadis lain yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil menikmati makanannya dan mengabaikan sekitar, Choi Sooyoung.

Hampir semua yang ada di sana bertubuh melebihi rata-rata, membuat Baekhyun merasa dirinya kerdil. Dan juga, sekalipun teman-teman Kris menyebutnya cute, tapi gadis-gadis di ruangan ini punya kecantikan yang mempesona. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir bahwa mendapatkan Kris dari bidadari yang mengelilinginya adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang pantas disyukuri.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di samping Sooyoung, berhadapan dengan Kris yang duduk di seberang meja. Duduk di dekat gadis berambut brunette yang mereka panggil Jessica. Baekhyun memandang ke sekeliling meja, berbagai makanan Jepang yang menggugah selera terhidang di hadapan mereka, termasuk sepiring _Chicken Tonkatsu_ kesukaannya. Tapi nafsu makannya sudah hilang entah kemana. Ada suatu hal yang cukup mengusik batinnya.

Gadis di sebelah Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring _Sushi_-nya. Mengikuti pandangan sendu yang Baekhyun layangkan ke seberang meja. Mengetahui apa yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit risau, Sooyoung menyentuh lutut Baekhyun dengan tangannya pelan. Baekhyun menatap Sooyoung dengan senyum simpul yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Tenang saja. Kris tak akan berpaling padanya. Percaya padaku karena aku sangat tahu tentang Kris." Bisik Sooyoung dengan senyum menenangkan.

Untuk sejenak Baekhyun merasa aman dan percaya dengan ucapan Sooyoung. Baekhyun mulai menyentuh makanannya saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Kris yang selalu terlihat mengintimidasi. Tersenyum singkat, seolah tak terjadi apapun, Baekhyun mulai memasang wajah cerianya lagi.

000

Chanyeol menggerutu di tengah pekerjaan yang Joonmyeon bebankan padanya. Tentu saja, mencuci piring merupakan beban bagi Park Chanyeol. Merupakan anak satu-satunya yang selalu di manja ayahnya, tentu saja Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan kegiatan seperti mencuci piring.

Beberapa maid memandang Chanyeol iba, tetapi mereka telah di larang dengan sangat tegas untuk tidak membantu Tuan Muda Park itu sedikit pun. Pekerjaan itu akhirnya selesai setelah Chanyeol mendapat pekikan dari maid yang menonton, karena ia hampir saja memecahkan sebuah gelas porcelain mahal.

"Kau tak merasa keterlaluan padanya, Tuan Kim?" Yixing bertanya sambil lalu, matanya menatap pekerjaannya di laptop miliknya.

Joonmyeon berpaling dari catatannya, ia melepas kacamata baca yang tadi bertengger di hidungnya. "Salahnya sendiri." Ia menjawab singkat.

Chanyeol muncul di belakang kedua orang yang sedang bekerja itu, tangannya memegang sebotol minumam isotonic dan meletakkannya di meja. Satu tangannya mengusap dan memijit pelan tangan yang satunya, bergantian.

"Berlebihan!" Joonmyeon menyindir dan Yixing tertawa tertahan.

"Kau hanya tak tahu bagaimana rasanya hyung, coba saja kau mengerjakannya sendiri!"

"…"

"Tak berperasaan!" cerca Chanyeol.

Tiada respon berarti, Joonmyeon bahkan tak menoleh dari tablet miliknya. Chanyeol menyerah mengganggu sepupunya itu, berbalik pada Yixing yang kelihatan sama sibuknya dengan Joonmyeon.

"Apa sih yang sedang kalian kerjakan?"

"….."

"Nuna~ aku bertanya padamu."

"Hmm, mengecek data siswa baru."

"Memangnya tak ada yang mengerjakan itu? Kalian kan Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Murid, apa harus mengerjakan itu sendiri?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, ia memang susah diam walau hanya untuk lima menit saja.

"Ini adalah hasil pekerjaan anggota kami," jawab Yixing, kemudian bangkit menuju toilet.

Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon yang membelakanginya untuk mencari sesuatu dari tumpukan kertas-kertas. Melihat kesempatan emas, Chanyeol segera duduk menghadap laptop Yixing. Otaknya bekerja merancang hal-hal jahil apa yang akan dia lakukan pada benda ini. Yang pasti sesuatu yang tidak keterlaluan, mengingat benda itu sedang digunakan untuk hal penting.

_'Byun Baekhyun'_ ia membaca Hangeul yang tertera di layar. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba menyeruak di pikirannya. Akhirnya, ia hanya men-scroll kursor laptop itu sampai data siswi baru itu selesai. Sebuah foto yang membuatnya terkejut. Foto itu. Gadis itu. Cheongnyangni Station.

Chanyeol ingat. Gadis itu, gadis yang waktu itu tak sengaja jatuh kepelukannya.

000

Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan adegan seperti ini dalam kisahnya bersama Kris. Adegan dimana ia duduk di samping Kris yang sedang menyetir sementara seorang gadis dengan kemolekan bak dewi tertidur di jok belakang _Genesis_ biru itu.

Ucapan menenangkan Sooyoung seolah menguap bagitu saja, seperti buih ombak di lautan. Rupanya Jessica terlalu mabuk untuk pulang sendiri ke apartemennya. Teman-temannya yang lain akan pergi berlawanan arah dengannya, selain Kris dan Minho. Tetapi sangat tidak mungkin untuk membawa gadis yang mabuk dalam boncengan motor mewah milik Minho. Sama tak mungkinnya dengan menyewakan taksi sementara ada yang bisa memberikan tumpangan.

Jadilah mereka semua terpaksa mempercayakan Jessica pada Kris dan Baekhyun. Gadis itu —Baekhyun— yang tak pernah sedih ataupun menampakkan kesedihannya. Ia memandang keluar jendela, ke arah lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip di malam hari. Cahaya yang menurutnya selalu mengagumkan.

Suara di mobil itu hanya berasal dari _tape recorder_ yang memutar lagu mellow dari salah satu boyband terkenal di Korea. Dan mungkin sesekali hanya gumaman tak berarti dari gadis mabuk di jok belakang.

Tak terlalu lama mereka sampai di kawasan apartemen mewah milik Jessica. Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Kemudian turun untuk memapah Jessica ke arah sebuah gedung apartemen. Dan terjadilah sebuah adegan lain yang sama sekali tak di inginkan oleh Baekhyun. Mungkin Kris berpikir bahwa di luar terlalu gelap, dan tak berpikir bahwa penglihatan Baekhyun masih bagus. Terlalu bagus malah.

Baekhyun tak pernah menangis sejak berumur delapan tahun. Dia bertekad untuk tak akan pernah menangis lagi. Maka ia benar-benar merasa kuat. Walau sesuatu yang berat terasa menimpa dadanya. Tepat di depan gedung sana, Jessica Jung sedang mencium pipi kekasihnya.

000

Tepat tengah malam, sepasang kekasih itu sampai di kamar apartemen di Yongsan. Tanpa sepatah kata, Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar yang ia tempati selama ia tinggal bersama kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun menutup rapat pintu kamarnya tanpa menguncinya. Tanpa menghapus eyeliner di matanya ataupun menggosok giginya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur busa itu. Menutup setengah tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memeluk guling. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak menyerah pada air mata.

Sementara itu, Kris yang masih berdiri di luar kamar Baekhyun, merasa sedikit janggal karena kekasihnya itu bahkan tak mengucapkan sedikit kata selamat malam seperti biasanya. Entahlah, Kris tak ingin merisaukan hal itu. Ia ingin istirahat sekarang juga.

~To Be Continue~

Mohon maaf karena saya merasa ini terlalu lama update, PC saya eror. Sepertinya saya harus minta yang baru pada ayah XD

Semoga saja amsih ada yang mengunggu kelanjutan FF ini, maaf kalau ini singkat dan banyak typo, saya menyelesaikannya dalam satu hari ini (tidak ada satu hari bahkan) dan mungkin saja mengantuk saat mengeditnya.

Nah, yang minta Chanyeol keluar, itu sudah keluar

Rencana saya untuk Chapter ini sebenarnya juga akan memunculkan Luhan, tapi saya berubah pikiran dan mungkin Luhan akan muncul di chapter depan (atau depannya lagi) yang entah kapan updatenya.

Balasan Review :

Xing mae30 : udah terjawab di chap ini, kalau Yixing dan Joonmyeon mungkin sama-sama suka, tapi belum berpacaran :D

exoel : ini Chanyeol udah nongol, maaf dia baru kabur dari rumah jadi baru bisa nongol :D Kris punya selir ato gak itu rahasia XD

followbaek : ini udah di lanjut,emang sifat Kris saya buat secuek mungkin sama Baek haha :D

Pororo Kim : konfliknya nanti, tunggu saja :D maaf gabisa di bikin Chan jadi kakaknya Kyung soalnya mereka seumuran :D

parklili : iya, makanya judulnya Sunshine, soalnya ntar pesonanya Baek bertebaran(?) kayak sinar matahari XD mungkin Kris Cuma sok sibuk XD ini Chan disini :D

babee : haha iya bisa jadi cinta segi lima, Baek harus benar-benar bijak ya milihnya :D

Oh ya, jangan lupa Review lagi yaa

RnR Please~


	5. Chapter 5

SUNSHINE

Cast : EXO OT12

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School Life

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan FF ini milik saya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau suatu saat Sehun bisa jadi milik saya? :D

Warning : Typos, Ide pasaran, AU, OOC, GS for uke except Tao, Official Pairing (Maybe XD)

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai madu terlihat duduk di balkon sebuah mansion megah. Ia terlihat mengenakan bathrobe berwarna biru tua dengan sebuah handuk putih tebal yang mengalung di lehernya, menahan bagian bawah rambut panjangnya masih meneteskan air. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah majalah _Vogue_ yang terbaru, sementara tangan kanannya meraih secangkir teh yang baru saja dituangkan oleh seorang maid.

Gadis itu meminum tehnya dengan anggun, walau masih menatap berbagai mode pakaian yang ada di majalahnya. Dia juga tak menghiraukan aktivitas para maid yang sibuk bolak balik membersihkan seisi kamarnya. Tangannya ganti meraih sekeping biskuit buatan rumahan yang warna cokelatnya terlihat menggoda.

"Luhan nona, berapa kali kubilang? Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu terlebih dahulu," kata seorang maid dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan yang lain, tanpa canggung meraih handuk di pundak si gadis dan mulai mengusapkan benda itu dengan lembut di rambut nona-nya yang basah.

Si gadis bereaksi saat usapan-usapan di rambutnya mulai sedikit kasar, "Aduh! Pelan-pelan Jung ahjumma, kau menyakitiku." Protesnya pelan, ia meletakkan majalahnya dan memelototi butler pribadinya itu dengan galak.

"Mian, nona," jawab Butler Jung dengan pandangan jenaka, ia telah mengasuh Luhan sejak gadis itu berusia dua tahun. Jadi ia tahu kalau Luhan tak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padanya. "Ambilkan aku sebuah _hair dryer_!" perintahnya pada seorang maid muda yang melintas.

Segera saja, benda yang diminta diberikan pada Butler Jung. Kemudian wanita setengah baya itu mulai mengeringkan rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Hmm, begitu lebih baik." Gumam Luhan pelan, dia mengambil kue karamel dan mulai mengunyahnya sambil memandangi pemandangan Seoul yang terhampar di hadapannya. Luhan seolah menulikan telinganya dari omelan butlernya tentang bagaimana ia bisa jatuh sakit jika ia tetap saja tak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benar setelah berenang. Dia diam saja sampai Jung ahjumma selesai melakukan tugasnya.

Luhan bangkit menuju pembatas balkonnya. Ia menghirup udara pagi dengan hati ringan. Seoul! Akhirnya dia disini setelah merengek berhari-hari pada ayahnya agar ia bisa pindah dari Cina ke mansion keluarganya yang ada di sini. Ayahnya yang sangat memanjakannya, akhirnya menuruti keinginan tak jelas Luhan setelah ia mengurung diri selama setengah hari. Berlebihan bukan? Tapi itulah ayah Luhan yang sangat menyayangi anak satu-satunya itu.

Ayah Luhan bahkan rela mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk memasukkan Luhan ke _Geumyong Highschool_ yang terkenal. Biaya yang lebih banyak dari murid baru lainnya karena Luhan masuk setelah pendaftaran ditutup. _Sepertinya uang memang bisa melakukan segalanya._

"Apa tempat belanja yang bagus di sekitar sini?" Luhan bertanya pada Butler Jung yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada beberapa _super mall _bagus yang bisa nona kunjungi, kapan nona ingin pergi?"

"Segera, setelah aku berganti pakaian." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh sopir pribadimu menyiapkan mobil." Kemudian wanita itu segera pamit untuk mempersiapkan apa yang Luhan perlukan.

Segera saja, gadis super cantik bak putri raja itu melangkah menuju lemari miliknya. Jangan bayangkan lemari yang seperti biasanya, milik Luhan mungkin selalu lebih segalanya. Bahkan lemari pakaiannya._ Percayalah._

Tempat yang Luhan sebut 'lemari' hampir seukuran dengan apartemen. Berisi berbagai macam pakaian aneka warna untuk berbagai musim, yang bahkan memungkinkan Luhan untuk berganti pakaian yang berbeda setiap hari sepanjang tahun. Tempat itu juga berisi berbagai macam aksesoris, sepatu-sepatu, dari sandal, _flat shoes, heels,_ dan yang lainnya. Semua itu pribadi milik Luhan, dan dia masih memiliki 'lemari' yang serupa di mansionnya yang ada di Cina.

Luhan menanggalkan bathrobe yang ia kenakan setelah memastikan pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan rapat. Ia memilih beberapa potong pakaian yang cocok dikenakan pada akhir musim panas. Luhan memilih alas kaki yang senada dengan tas yang akan dia bawa nanti, juga beberapa aksesoris yang membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

Setelah itu, dia duduk di meja riasnya. Membedaki wajahnya dengan bedak yang senada dengan kulitnya. Kemudian memulas matanya dengan _eyeliner_ tipis dan _lipgloss_ yang membuat bibirnya terlihat berkilau. Natural namun tetap berkesan mewah.

Butler Jung masuk kembali ke kamar Luhan yang luas. "Mobilnya sudah siap nona." Dia berkata.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah yang sedikit angkuh. "Terimakasih." Ujarnya pelan.

Luhan menuruni anak tangga dari lantai dua mansion mewahnya yang seolah di hiasi kristal yang berkilau. Melangkah bak model menuju pintu yang sepertinya bagitu jauh jaraknya. Seorang maid dengan celemek koki berlari kecil mengejarnya. Membuat Luhan berhenti dengan jarak kira-kira semeter dari depan pintu.

"Apakan nona akan makan siang dirumah? Apakah yang sedang ingin anda makan?" dia bertanya setelah membungkuk formal pada Luhan.

"Tidak. Siapkan saja makan malamnya, buatkan ayam _Kung Pao_ untukku." Jawab Luhan singkat dengan nada datar. "Dan yang lainnya, terserah saja." Luhan melangkah, membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam pintu belakang mobil yang telah dibukakan untuknya.

000

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun pindah ke apartemen Yixing. Seminggu pula semenjak insiden Kris dengan Jessica. Baekhyun sudah lupa akan hal itu. Baekhyun yang selalu berpikir positif, selalu saja percaya pada Kris. Sekalipun Kris tak pernah membicarakan hal itu, tapi Baekhyun percaya jika mereka hanyalah teman. Ya, teman. Seperti kata Sooyoung waktu itu.

Kris. Baekhyun jarang melihatnya setelah ia pindah. Meski Kris-lah yang membantunya berkemas dan mengantarnya ke tempat Yixing, tetap saja Kris terlalu sibuk. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengunjungi Baekhyun. Dan untuk Baekhyun, sekalipun Kris jarang ada untuknya, tetap saja dia merindukan pria manga — Baekhyun meniru Jongin — itu. _Dan lagi, hanya berkomunikasi lewat sebuah smartphone tak akan cukup untuk sepasang kekasih kan?_

Omong-omong, selain Yixing, Baekhyun juga punya penghiburan yang lain. Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka berdua sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun. Seolah mereka sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka sering mengobrol bersama di grup _Kakao Talk_ yang di buat oleh Baekhyun. Banyak yang mereka bahas, baik itu hal yang penting ataupun tidak.

Seperti pagi ini, untuk kesekian kalinya Yixing memergoki Baekhyun tertawa-tawa sendiri saat melihat ponselnya.

"Baek, sarapan sudah siap," Yixing cocok sekali menjadi ibu yang perhatian pada anaknya. Dia memutar mata saat Baekhyun tak mendengar ucapannya barusan. "Baek, jangan tertawa sendirian. Kau menakutkan tahu?"

"Eh? Wae eonni?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari obrolan tak pentingnya bersama Jongin dan Sehun (Jongin sedang mengadu pada Baekhyun kalau Sehun hampir membakar apartemen mereka saat memasak kemarin).

Sekali lagi Yixing mendengus kesal. "Berhenti tertawa sendiri! Kau menakutkan."

"Jangan menuduhku begitu eonni, kau juga sering begitu dengan Joonmyeon Sunbae."

Yixing mendelik tak suka. "Sudah! Ayo makan, kau ini putri seorang dokter tetapi tak pernah memperhatikan pola makan."

Mata Baekhyun masih saja menatap telepon pintar berwarna putih itu. Dia terkikik lagi membaca pembelaan dari Sehun, kemudian segera menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat ekspresi kaku di wajah Yixing. "Arraseo, eomma! Aku segera makan."

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun mulai memanggilnya eomma lagi. _Panggilan kesayangan,_ Baekhyun berkilah saat Yixing protes dengan panggilan itu. Dan karena Baekhyun keras kepala ditambah Yixing terlalu lelah melarangnya, maka Yixing membiarkannya memanggilnya begitu. Asal Baekhyun tak mulai memanggil Joonmyeon dengan sebutan Appa juga.

"Susul aku secepatnya." Ucap Yixing singkat.

Mata Baekhyun tetap terpaku pada layar _smartphone _berwarna putih itu. Ia baru menyusul sekitar lima menit kemudian, setelah Jongin dan Sehun juga memaksanya untuk segera sarapan. _Salah satu bentuk perhatian yang selalu mereka berdua tunjukkan pada Baekhyun._

Baekhyun mengambil tempat, tepat di hadapan Yixing. Rutinitas yang mereka berdua lakukan selama seminggu ini, dan akan berlanjut sampai salah satu dari mereka pergi dari apartemen ini. Mereka selalu memasak bergantian, dan kali ini giliran Yixing – itu membuat Yixing senang, karena terakhir kali Baekhyun memasak, ia membuat semua makanannya gosong karena sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya

"Akhirnya.." desah Yixing berlebihan. "Kupikir kau sudah tak mau makan masakanku." Dia berucap sarkastis. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mulai menyendokkan nasi ke mulut muungilnya.

"Tiga hari lagi mulai sekolah, apa kau sudah siap?" Yixing kembali membuka suara.

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi dan sayuran. "Nde, aku sudah membeli seragam waktu itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi yang aku perlukan.." jawabnya setelah memaksa menelan makanannya.

"Makan pelan-pelan Baek," gumam Yixing, "Kapan kau akan membeli peralatan lain? Apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tak usah, aku pergi dengan Jongin dan Sehun nanti."

"Hmm,begitu? Baiklah. Aku selesai."

"Ye. Biar aku saja yang membersihkan ini semua." Kata Baekhyun menunjuk meja makan dan wastafel yang penuh dengan peralatan masak kotor.

"Tentu saja. Itu memang tugasmu kan?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

000

Ada yang aneh dengan Park Chanyeol pagi ini, jarum jam bahkan masih menunjuk angka setengah delapan. Tapi dia, yang biasanya masih bergelung dalam selimut,sekarang sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur. Memasukkan roti ke dalam pemanggang, kemudian mengaduk secangkir teh _Earl Grey_ untuk Joonmyeon dan secangkir _cappucino_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa maid yang telah datang hari ini memandang Chanyeol dengan heran. Mungkin mereka merasa aneh dengan sepupu tuannya yang biasanya sangat malas itu. Jonnmyeon muncul dari pintu dapur, telah berpakaian rapi. "Mimpi apa kau semalam?"

Chanyeol menoleh mendengar suara hyungnya. "Eoh, hyung? Tak ada mimpi khusus, hanya sedang ingin." Jawabnya dengan cengiran amat lebar. Dia menghidangkan sepiring roti yang terpanggang sempurna ke hadapan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengambil sebuah roti, mengamatinya tajam-tajam sebelum mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat. "Kau yakin? Biasanya kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu jika kau begini?" selidiknya.

"Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak hyung." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada kesal yang di buat-buat. "Sepupumu ini memang baik hati kok."

Jonnmyeon memilih diam dan mulai mengunyah rotinya. Chanyeol juga sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberry. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua diam dan fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing, hal yang biasanya tak bisa di lakukan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Joonmyeon bangkit setelah menghabiskan tehnya.

"Aku selesai, aku ada urusan di sekolah."

"Urusan di sekolah, atau urusan dengan Yixing nuna?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada jahil. "Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan parfummu hyung." Lanjutnya sambil mengendus-endus udara.

Joonmyeon terkekeh, "terserah kau sajalah.." katanya sambil melangkah keluar rumah, seorang yang sepertinya sopir menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil padanya.

"Kau harusnya membawakan bunga hyung!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam rumah, tawanya terdengar amat puas.

Jonnmyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ganti tertawa setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terbatuk hebat dari dalam rumah.

Sementara di ruang makan kediaman Joonmyeon itu, Chanyeol meraih cangkirnya dengan susah payah, dan langsung meneguknya setelah ia mendapatkan _cappucino_ itu. Panas! Reflek, Dia memuntahkan minuman pahit yang baru masuk mulutnya itu. Seorang maid buru-buru memberikan segelas air putih pada Chanyeol, dia tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Double sial untuk Park Chanyeol! Sepertinya kebaikan hatinya kali ini masih saja kalah dengan sifat jahilnya. Buktinya, dia tersedak setelah meggoda hyungnya dan setelah itu dia masih harus merasakan lidahnya melepuh karena minuman dan juga di tertawakan oleh maid. Oh, sepertinya itu Triple sial!

"Aku selesai!" gerutu Chanyeol, dia berballik menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Membiarkan para maid bekerja sambil tertawa keras-keras, membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat.

"Tertawa lagi, dan kau akan kupecat!" ancam Chanyeol, langsung membungkam tawa puas para maid di sana.

000

Jongin keluar kamar dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan khas orang bangun tidur. Bukannya dia kesiangan, dia telah bangun sejak matahari masih muncul separuh. Salahkan kebiasaan barunya, berhubungan di _Kakao Talk_ dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Membuatnya lebih lama di tempat tidur sambil berguling-guling membuat kasurnya berantakan.

Jongin duduk di meja makan. Apartemen yang ia sewa bersama Sehun tampak lengang—Sehun menginap di tempat kakaknya sejak kemarin, beralasan akan mengambil beberapa barang dan belum kembali sampai saat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin dan Sehun memang tinggal satu atap sekarang—dengan paksaan tentunya. Karena Jongin merasa tak ingin membebani sahabatnya itu. Dia telah menolak mati-matian, tetapi Baekhyun juga ikut memaksa. Berkata bahwa dengan begitu ia bisa berhemat.

Jongin bisa apa lagi setelah Baekhyun ikut memohon padanya dengan sepasang mata berkilat seperti puppy?—dan percayalah, Jongin selalu luluh terhadap puppy. Jadilan sekarang dia tinggal di apartemen ini dengan membayar sepertiga dari harga aslinya. Sisanya, si pemuda albino yang kini ia sebut sahabat itulah yang membayarnya.

Jongin bangkit membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak sereal dan susu. Sepertinya semangkuk sereal tidak terlalu buruk untuk sarapan sendiri—biasanya Jongin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sehun yang amat manja dan selalu banyak alasan untuk menghindari tugas memasak.

Sekali lagi Jongin menguap lebar-lebar, dia tidur larut malam karena menyelesaikan level game yang ia mainkan. Sepertinya nanti dia harus mengingatkan Sehun untuk tidak meninggalkan peralatan gamenya. Hal itu terlalu membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Jongin, bukannya bekerja, dia malah pulang lebih awal dari tempat kerjanya hanya untuk bermain _Final Fantasy._ Bukankah itu keterlaluan?

Dan lagi, ini bukanlah pemilihan waktu yang tepat. Jongin ada janji dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun pukul sebelas nanti—sekarang memang masih jam delapan, tapi Jongin adalah manusia yang paling pandai mengulur waktu.

Lihat saja sekarang, kepala pemuda tan itu kini terkulai di atas meja. Tepat di samping mangkuk sereal yang isinya baru berkurang sedikit. Sepertinya ia memang terlalu lelah. Dan juga, mungkin saja Jongin bisa terlambat nanti. Karena perlahan-lahan, mata hazelnya mulai terpejam, mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

000

Baekhyun telah menunggu selama setengah jam, sepertinya. Entah kenapa kali ini dua orang sahabat barunya itu terlambat dari waktu yang telah mereka janjikan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia telah manghabiskan dua kotak jus strawberry yang dibelinya di supermarket tadi.

Baekhyun duduk di depan sebuah toko aksesoris, mengamati jalanan Myeongdong yang penuh orang berlalu-lalang. Baekhyun memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, baik sendiri, berpasangan, ataupun berombongan. Harum _Tteokbeoki _dari kedai seberang begitu menggoda. Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, Baekhyun tak tahan lagi.

Baekhyun melamun, memikirkan keuntungan yang bisa di dapatnya karena datang paling awal. Bila perlu, Baekhyun akan memaksa Jongin dan Sehun untuk mentraktirnya makan _Tteokboki_ sepuasnya!

BRAAAKKK!

Tetesan—atau guyuran—air terasa di pundak kanan Baekhyun. Seseorang menabrak papan promosi toko aksesoris yang berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun, menumpahkan mango juice yang di bawanya ke pakaian Baekhyun. T-shirt yang diberikan oleh mantan kekasihnya yang berasal dari Inggris! _Keterlaluan!_

"Joesonghamnida." Suara yang berat menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun, membuatnya menoleh cepat ke asal suara tersebut. Sebuah topi menghalangi wajah pria itu dari pandangan Baekhyun—karena dia membungkuk meminta maaf.

Pria itu berdiri tegak saat tak mendapatkan respon dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya, yang biasa tertawa konyol, terlihat sedikit panik saat menatap gadis yang di tabraknya itu menundukkan wajah. "Gwaenchana, agasshi?" dia kembali bertanya.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, mengangkat kepalanya dengan marah. Matanya tak sengaja menatap tepat ke mata si pemuda.

_Gotcha!_

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanya si pria tak percaya.

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang terkejut. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya asal menyebutkan nama."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. _Asal?_ Yang benar saja, orang ini menyebutkan namanya. Nama lengkapnya. Sekalipun ia tahu kalau nama orang Korea itu mempunyai banyak kesamaan, tapi tetap saja sulit di percaya jika pria dihadapannya ini menyebutkan namanya secara kebetulan.

"Aissh! Terserah kau sajalah!" bentak Baekhyun, moodnya sedang berada di titik terendah saat ini. "Ish, bagaimana ini?" gumamnya kesal.

Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebungkus tisu yang di sambar Baekhyun dengan kesal. Baekhyun berusaha menghapus noda berwarna orange cerah itu dari T-shirtnya dengan energi kemarahan yang berlebihan. Pemuda itu ikut membantunya—membuat Baekhyun terkejut, namun dia tetap diam.

"Sebenarnya kita impas." Gumam si pemuda, membuka percakapan. Baekhyun tetap tak peduli, jadi pria itu melanjutkan monolognya.

"Waktu itu aku menangkapmu yang terjatuh di hadapanku,"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya kali ini.

"Keluar dari _Cheongnyangni Station_,"

Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Satu tangan membawa handphone," tatapan Baekhyun berubah terkejut.

"Tangan yang lain memegang koper," tatapan Baekhyun berubah horor.

"Dan, kau bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Jadi, kau tak semestinya marah padaku sekarang." Pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan cengiran konyol di wajahnya.

Pipi Baekhyun semerah tomat. Terasa amat panas saat di sentuh. "Jadi... Jadi.. Kau...Yang waktu itu? Stasiun?" Baekhyun mendadak gagap, ia merasa amat malu sekarang.

"Ya, aku Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bangga.

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah, maaf aku terlambat."

Jongin! Berlari tergesa-gesa seperti pencuri yang sedang di kejar-kejar polisi. Dan di belakangnya...

Sehun! Dengan muka datarnya yang biasa, walau sambil berlari juga.

"Baekhyun-ah, siapa dia?"

000

Tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan terlihat duduk di sebuah kedai _Tteokboki_. Si perempuan sibuk memakan kue berasnya dengan lahap, moodnya membaik setelah melihat apa yang sedang ia inginkan ada di hadapannya—terutama kali ini gratis.

Sementara dua orang yang baru saja berlari tampak begitu kelelahan, meneguk air mineral dari sebuah botol secara bergantian. Sedangkan pria yang baru bergabung dengan komunitas tersebut hanya tersenyum tak jelas sambil sesekali mengambil kue beras berbumbu itu dengan sumpitnya.

Empat orang itu sepertinya mudah sekali bersatu. Baekhyun yang ramah pada siapa saja, dan mudah sekali menarik orang baru untuk selalu dekat dengannya—Jongin dan Sehun, contohnya. Jongin yang sering sok kenal dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Sehun yang—walau terlihat datar—mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana baru.

Dan kini, Chanyeol. Pada dasarnya dia mudah sekali dekat dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua seolah sama-sama tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata. Chanyeol juga konyol. Sedari tadi mereka tertawa dengan candaan Chanyeol yang tak lucu—mereka mentertawakan suara tawa Chanyeol.

Lagi pula, mereka akan berada di satu sekolah sebentar lagi. Hal itu juga menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat mereka makin cepat akrab.

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini Baek?" Chanyeol yang mulai akrab dengan persahabatan ini bertanya ingin tahu.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kau akan ikut dengan kami?" sambar Jongin cepat, baginya Sehun saja sudah sulit dikalahkan, apa lagi dengan saingan baru? _Sepertinya ia melupakan Kris._

"Kenapa? Tak boleh?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Membosankan sekali kalau harus belanja sendirian. Lagi pula, aku tak tahu apa saja yang harus di beli, _please,_ ijinkan aku ikut." Rengek Chanyeol.

"Semua terserah Baekhyun-ie." Sehun menjawab singkat.

Sontak semua mata memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang masih asyik mengunyah _Tteokboki_-nya. Pipinya terlihat menggembung lucu. Ia menelan,, kemudian meneguk air dari sebuah gelas kertas. Semua orang di meja itu masih menatapnya, menunggu.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

_'Kyeopta!' _batin ketiga pria itu.

000

Sebuah kantor eksekutif di daerah Gangnam. Seorang pria berjas gelap tampak duduk di belakang sebuah meja bertuliskan _'Sajangnim'_. Jari-jarinya sibuk membolak-balik sebuah map berisi laporan. Sorot matanya yang tertutupi kacamata baca terlihat serius dan penuh perhitungan. Sesekali ia mengerut tak suka saat melihat hal yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia masih bertahan dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya itu. Sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Ucapnya.

"Sajangnim, ini laporan keuangan kita bulan ini." Singkat dan langsung ke intinya, pegawai kesayangan sang direktur tersebut meletakkan sebuah map baru ke meja atasannya.

Sang direktur hanya mengangguk singkat. Sekretarisnya menatap dengan prihatin, sepertinya sedang ada banyak hal yang mengganggu sang direktur. Sesuatu yang bukan hanya masalah pekerjaan.

"Sajangnim, apakah anda ingin sesuatu yang hangat?" si sekretaris menatap ke meja lain dalam ruangan tersebut. Secangkir kopi yang hitam pekat masih tak tersentuh, padahal bos-nya ini biasanya sangat menggemari kopi. Tapi, rupanya kini ia menanyakan sesuatu yang salah. Sang direktur bahkan langsung menggeleng.

"Ah, baik. Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali bekerja."

"..."

Si sekretaris berdiri tepat di depan pintu, bersiap membukanya saat suara sang direktur terdengar di telinganya.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

Sekretaris itu berbalik. "Dia baik-baik saja, sajangnim. Anda tak perlu khawatir, dia akan selalu baik-baik saja." Tak ada respon berarti dari sang direktur. "Saya akan kembali bekerja, sajangnim." Si sekretaris tersenyum lembut, kemudian pergi setelah mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari sang bos.

000

Berjam-jam empat sekawan itu mengelilingi pertokoan _Myeongdong. _Satu-satunya gadis masih bersemangat berjalan kesana kemari, melihat-lihat berbagai barang-barang yang di jual dalam setiap toko. Ditemani oleh pria berambut silver yang tak terlihat lelah sama sekali.

Sementara itu, dua orang laki-laki lain berjalan lesu agak jauh di belakang mereka berdua. Meneteng berbagai macam kantong kertas lain warna dan juga berbeda ukuran. Pria yang berambut hitam legam terlihat paling sengsara, keringat menetes dari pelipis sampai ke dagunya. Padahal ia terbiasa melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan, tetapi, hanya diajak berbelanja saja ia sudah merasa begini lelahnya.

"Cepat sedikit kalian berdua!" bentak si gadis tak sabar. Proses belanjanya terhambat karena dua orang di belakang itu sedari tadi mengeluh untuk pulang. Dia berbalik. "Hei, Sehunna, lihat itu!" ucapnya semangat, ia memandang sebuah photo box dengan mata berbinar.

"Ayo berfoto bersama," jawab Sehun.

Dua laki-laki yang sedang menjadi tukang pikul dadakan itu menoleh bersamaan, kemudian segera berlari menyusul Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam photo box. Tepat saat suara kamera berbunyi di dalam kotak itu. Berkali-kali mereka berfoto dengan berbagai macam pose.

"Lihat ini," ucap Baekhyun. Mereka saat ini berada di depan kedai es krim. "Wajah Chanyeol konyol sekali." Dia menunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menjulurkan lidah karena lelah. Tiga pria di sana hanya menoleh tak tertarik, mereka telah sampai pada batas lelah ternyata.

"Hahaha, lubang hidungmu terlihat lebih besar Sehunna." Baekhyun melanjutkan mengomentari foto-foto di tangannya. Tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat kekonyolan kawan-kawannya. Bahkan mengabaikan es krim cokelatnya yang mulai mencair.

"Kemana kita setelah ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pulang. Tentu saja. Aku lelah." Sehun yang menjawab kali ini.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara setelah tadi begitu bersemangat menemani Tuan Putri berbelanja." ucap Jongin, tertawa.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, sementara Baekhyun menatap tak mengerti.

"Wae? Belanja itu menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Baekhyun polos, ia mulai menyeruput cairan cokelat dari gelasnya.

"Iya. Sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Jongin sarkastis.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu singkat."Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Katanya sambil berdiri, membereskan barang belanjaannya yang tak bisa di katakan sedikit.

"Biar ku antar." Sehun yang merasa kasihan, menawarkan dirinya yang membawa motor untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang. "Sudah sesore ini, kau akan terlambat sampai di rumah jika kau naik kendaraan umum."

"Yang benar saja? Susah membawa begitu banyak belanjaan saat kau naik _Ducati"_ tolak Baekhyun. "Tak masalah, aku akan pulang sendiri, _guys_. Aku merasa amat merepotkan kalian hari ini."

Mereka diam. Pilihan yang sulit, antara membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendiri atau tetap bersama.

"Aku bawa mobil. Pulang saja bersamaku." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

000

Baekhyun duduk manis di dalam _Hyundai Elantara_ hitam berinterior mahal milik Chanyeol. Mobil itu melintasi jalanan Seoul, melewati sungai Han, menuju daerah _Songpa-gu. Elantra _itu berhenti di sebuah traffic light, tepat di belakangnya sebuah _Ducati _yang ditumpangi oleh dua orang ikut berhenti karena lampu merah.

Jongin dan Sehun yang unik dan over protective, mengikuti mobil itu sampai Baekhyun sampai di tujuan. Beralasan jika mobil Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan kecil tak terduga, seperti mogok atau ban kempes di tengah jalan, sehingga mereka bisa membantu jika mereka mengikuti seperti ini.

"Mereka benar-benar ikut mengantarmu Baek." Kata Chanyeol, melirik kaca spion.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. "Biarkan saja," jawabnya cuek membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?"

"Mollayo. Aku juga belum lama berteman dengan mereka."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, mereka memasuki kawasan tengah distrik Songpa. "Mereka.." mobil itu memelan di kawasan apartemen Baekhyun. "...sangat peduli padamu." Lanjutnya pelan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, mobil itu berhenti di tepi jalan di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Gadis manis itu segera turun dan mengambil belanjaannya dari jok belakang. _Ducati _milik Sehun juga ikut berhenti. Dua orang itu ikut membantu Baekhyun mengambil barang-barangnya, tak memperhatikan _Genesis_ biru yang familiar yang berhenti tak jauh dari mereka.

Pria manga yang sering menjadi objek pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu turun dari mobilnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Kris memang selalu bisa menyembunyikan gejolak perasaannya dengan topengnya.

Kris melangkah pelan tapi pasti ke arah kerumunan orang yang bersama kekasihnya itu. "Baek." Panggilnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Lebih manis dari yang ia tunjukkan seharian ini. Kris meraih belanjaan Baaekhyun dari tangan sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar uri Baekhyun dengan selamat. Maaf merepotkan kalian." Katanya tegas. "Ayo Baek, Yixing pasti sudah menunggumu." Lanjutnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lelah, dia mengikuti langkah Kris yang telah lebih dahulu masuk ke lobi apartemen.

"Hubungi aku jika kalian sudah sampai." Katanya, menoleh pada tiga pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah telah kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga bagi mereka.

Pandangan tiga pria itu masih sama sampai gadis yang menjadi objeknya menghilang dari pandangan.

~To Be Continue~

Maaf, maaf sekali :'(

Tugas sekolah, ulangan dan juga kegiatan menumpuk, saya tahu tak seharusnya menjadikan hal ini sebagai alasan. Tapi tak ada hal lain yang bisa saya lakukan selain meminta maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini.

Maaf juga kalau ini pendek, ide stuck karena saya mengetiknya di hari yang berbeda-beda. Sekali lagi maaf :'(

Saya berharap masih ada yang mau menunggu FF ini. Dan saya juga berterima kasih kepada reader yang membaca FF ini sekalipun belum me review.

Chapter depan saya usahakan tak selama ini update-nya. Doakan saja lancar di minggu-minggu yang sibuk ini.

Btw, adakah yang nonton TLP INA? Saya sedang galau TLP INA :'(

Sehunnaaa :'(

Balasan Review :

exoel : chanbaek bersatu kalau sudah waktunya :D enggak kok, Jessica sama Kris itu Cuma temen. Review lagi yaa :)

1xing mae30 : Joonmyeon itu pemalu hehe :D maaf ini updatenya ngaret, doakan saja chap depan bisa lebih cepet dan lebih panjang. Review lagi yaa :)

followbaek : mereka putus kalau udah waktunya xD ini chanbaek udah ketemu, sahabatan dulu ya. Maaf update ngaret, maaf banget. Review lagi yaa :)

KissKris : lihat saja nanti akhirnya xD atau udah bisa nebak Tao bakal sama siapa? :D Review lagi yaa :)

tarizaexotic : terima kasih reviewnya, pokoknya nanti ending chanbaek kok #kalogaberubahpikiran xD review lagi yaa :)

: KrisSica temen kok :D ini chanbaek ketemu kok. Maaf update ngaret :( Review lagi yaa :)

Choi Arang : Review lagi yaa :)

Pororo Kim : disini mereka seumuran untuk menyesuaikan jalan cerita :) btw terima kasih semangatnya. Review lagi yaa :)

Guest : iya ini chanbaek kok. Tanya sendiri ya Kris cinta ga sama Baek. Chanyeol Cuma kepo kok sama data Baek :D Review lagi yaa :)

Big Thanks to :

Exoel || 1xing mae30 || followbaek || KissKris || tarizaexotic || || Choi Arang || Pororo Kim || Guest

And Other Readers :D

Review yaa :)


End file.
